


This is for Real

by howdoyou_write



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black and White soulmate AU, Bottom Steve, Bucky gets his cat(s), Bucky is so going to get a cat, Cat talk, Cats, College Student, Coming In Pants, Coney Island, Diners, Dream Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Fantasy, First Dates, Flirting, Grinding, I just need to remember he's going to get a cat, I'm trying here, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Painting, Parent really, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rating May Change, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Student Steve Rogers, THIS IS SO EXCITING, Talk of homophobia, Vomiting, WIP, Weddings, Wet Dream, Xanadu, all the usual fair stuff, art major, awkward wakeups, brotp: Sam and Steve, funnel cakes, interesting dates, ish, kind of, mini golf, non-graphic, parental talk, tattoo artist bucky, theater talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyou_write/pseuds/howdoyou_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just Bucky's luck that he would meet his soulmate on a night when he was blackout drunk.</p><p>It's a good thing Steve's quick to forgive.</p><p>Soulmate AU based on <a href="http://howdoyou-write.tumblr.com/post/114100766583/red-orca-pleasegodletmelive-owynsama"> this textpost.</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Thank you for reading, or even considering to read. At this point, I would like to state I have some of this story written, but not all. I don't have it all planned out or anything, and I have no idea on updates, though I do hope to make it a weekly thing. Please don't hold me to this, I am such a little shit when it comes to updating.
> 
> I have all the proper credits in the end notes.

Bucky was sitting at home browsing through some website called Tumblr. It was a Saturday night, he was bumming it at home alone, and he hadn’t washed his hair since Thursday. Life was looking up.

Not actually, Valentines Day had just passed last week, and he was feeling down about the fact that he didn’t have a date. Or a love interest of any kind. Also, everything was still in black and white, as it had been for… Forever. It was a thing, really. Bucky didn’t create it, and he sure as hell didn’t like it. He was in his mid-twenties and the world was still black-and-fucking-white. The colors of the world would only be revealed when he met his soulmate. There were no other clues; no tattoos, no eye blemishes, no hints or peeks or voice or anything. Just this fucking black and white nonsense until his soulmate waltzed into his life, if they ever would.

Bucky had about had it with life. This week had been nothing but crap piled on crap. He worked at a tattoo shop, specializing in calligraphy but dabbling in everything, and doing piercings on the side. His regulars this week had been fantastic, and he even went to get a drink with one of them one Tuesday. All the newbies, though, had been horrible. One or two was nothing new, not everyone liked tattoos, that he understood, but when some ass-backward college student started a rant to the whole shop about refined sugar Bucky was not a happy camper. He had kindly escorted the gentlemen out. Another fucker came in, some frat boy douche, and as soon as Bucky started on his bicep piece, began babbling about how bisexuals ‘couldn’t pick a side’. Bucky grit his teeth the whole time, and on the man’s way out, he looked him in the eye and said, “I’m bisexual.” The guy’s eyes enlarged to the size of  a dinner plate, and he near sprinted out the door. Bucky cackled and went outside for a smoke to calm his nerves.

The only other decent thing that happened this week is Natasha kindly did another piece on him. Bucky wasn’t really one to want a whole lot of tattoos, even though he did work in a tattoo shop. Along the way, he ended up picking up some ink. He had a red star on his left deltoid (no, it was not for communism), a flowy green dragon on his left tricep that had a tail wrapped around his elbow, a black silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon near his right hip, and, his newest, Robert Frost’s “Nothing Gold Can Stay” on his left pectoral (sue him he was an Outsider’s fan). Bucky loved each one of his tattoos. To him they each meant something different and special. One thing he loved was their placement. They were placed so they were easy to show (most of them), but also effortless to cover up. It made his life much easier when he went to visit his family. Or on dates. Not that he ever went on dates...

During the course of his internal and depressing monologue, Bucky had slumped over his desk with his head resting on his open palm. Maybe it was this damn website coursing with teenagers and boys kissing, but he was feeling more lonely than he had in months. Maybe he should get a cat. Cats were all over the website, they looked fun. He could play with it, and hold it. They didn’t look like too much work. He could even hold it when he was having a bad day (sometimes he got panic attacks). The litter box would work well near the door to the balcony.

The ringing of his phone jolted him out of his head. A few guitar riffs broke out. _So no one told you life was gonna be this way *succession of clapping*. Your jobs a joke, you’re broke…_ Bucky looked at the screen as the Friends theme song continued to blare from the crappy iPhone speakers. **Natasha** the caller ID blared. Oh boy.

“‘Lo?” Bucky answered, sounding like he was sitting at home alone scrolling through a website and contemplating getting a cat.

“Barnes. What crawled up your butt and died?” She answered in a deadpan voice.

“My youth and spirit.”

“Isn’t that a horse’s name? Youthful Spirit?”

“How the fuck would I know?”

Natasha sighed deeply. “Get off your ass and meet me downstairs.”

“Why are you outside my apartment?” Bucky practically yelped. He really shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

Natasha just cackled and hung up after saying, “You’re a dork.”

~~~~~

Bucky had known Natasha for years. They met in college when Bucky actually thought he needed a degree to do things. High school had brainwashed him. He was studying engineering at NYU and they met when Bucky sat by Natasha. Actually, they didn't start talking until midterms when Bucky slouched into class and poured Monster in his coffee before whispering “I’m going to die,” then chugged the whole thing. Natasha just watched with wide eyes, and proceeded to help Bucky after class when he was vomiting in the bushes outside. When he finished throwing up his previous meals, Natasha gave him a small smile and stuck out her hand.

“Natasha Romanov.”

“Bucky-” Bucky’s introduction got cut off by another wave of sugar-induced trauma-vomiting. Natasha was kind enough to pick Bucky up and haul him to a diner with actual food. The pair sat in silence for a while until their food came.

Natasha nudged Bucky out of his sugar hangover and said, “Here, have some of my fries.”

~~~~~

Bucky tumbled outside with his shoes untied, jacket unzipped, and belt undone.

“You clean up well, Barnes.” Natasha said with a smirk.

Bucky glared and finished buckling his belt.

“It’s 9 PM on a Saturday I wasn’t expecting a public outing.”

“See, James, I think you need more of a _pubic_ outing.”

Bucky’s head whipped up so fast he nearly got whiplash. His eyes were open wide and his mouth in a slight frown.

“ _What_?”

“Oh, come on James! It’s been, what, a _year_ since you got laid? You need to get out and go frisk the locals.”

“No. I _really_ don’t. I can do just fine on my own, thank you, Nat.” Bucky was still slightly shocked, but at least now his pants and jacket were in a working order. He knelt down to tie his shoes.

“Fine, fine. But come get a drink with me. I already walked all the way over here.” Nat gave Bucky an all-too-knowing smile which he missed as he finished tying his shoes.

“Whatever. I swear if you bring out the vodka, I’m bailing.” Bucky rose to his feet with the grace of a newborn foal. His legs were even shaking. Natasha laughed while Bucky rolled his eyes and muttered, “Alright, alright, just keep walking.”

The pair made their way down the sidewalk on the New York City streets. They dodged the occasional drunk and chatted through the blaring horns.

“The hell is wrong with your hair, Barnes?” Were the first words Bucky heard as he walked through the bar behind Natasha.

“Shut your mouth, Barton. You literally have no room to talk. Your hair looks like that all the time, what’s your excuse?” Bucky retorted. Clint laughed and went over to embrace his friend. The three ordered their first drink, and that is where Bucky’s comprehensive memory ends. All he remembers are bits and pieces. A flash of blonde hair, the brightest smile he’s ever seen, beautiful blue eyes, and the remnants of an empty bottle of Grey Goose. Or was it 2 bottles of Grey Goose?

Bucky woke up the next morning alone in his bed.

But the world was lit up in color.

He whipped his head around in time for Clint to throw a pillow at him and mutter, “Eat something.”

~~~~~

Bucky was _not_ panicking. Totally not. He just… Got drunk and met his one true love. And then forgot the whole encounter. It was only Sunday and this week was not looking up. His head was throbbing worse than anything, and he felt the constant need to puke. Also he couldn’t for the fucking life of him remember this stranger’s name. All he knows is the world is now filled with an expanse of new color that isn’t helping the throbbing in his head.

Clint set a cup of coffee down on the table, jarring Bucky out of his moping via hiding with his head resting on his forearms that reamined folded on the table.

“Get up, Barnes,” Clint muttered.

“No,” Bucky grunted, “I need to mope.”

Natasha flowed into the room. She stopped in front of Bucky, put one hand on her hip, and smacked her other palm onto the table. Bucky’s head shot up. His eyes were wide, and not just out of shock. Bucky hasn’t realized before how beautiful Natasha was. She had the smoothest skin, the most interesting eyes framed in thick eyelashes, even without mascara. Her hair was a startling red, and it complimented her face more than Bucky thought.

“Listen here, James,” Natasha began, her serious face plastered on her high cheekbones, “you need to get off your ass and quit moping. It was one guy for one night.”

It occurred to Bucky in that moment that he neglected to tell them that he was now seeing the world in color.

“Natasha, your hair… It’s red.” Bucky whispered. It was now Natasha’s turn; she was blindsided.

“Holy shit…” Clint breathed from within the kitchen. Natasha sighed, her breath running into her lungs and then out at a surprising volume. She ran a hand down her face before bringing it back up to drag through her hair. Bucky began to pick at his lips, a nervous habit he never dropped from college.

Natasha fell into a chair and hid her face in her hand. She began massaging her temples.

“Are you sure it was a guy?” Natasha asked.

Bucky nodded his head.

“So you don’t remember his name?”

Bucky shook his head.

“And you don’t remember what he looked like?”

“Well, not exactly. I just remember blue eyes and blonde hair. Oh, and a gorgeous smile. But it was definitely male.” Bucky looked like his head had gone to another world completely. One where his soulmate had not met him when he was drunk, where they knew each other’s names, and remembered the exact details of the other’s face. A world where Bucky wasn’t almost broke and he could spoil the other man until his teeth were rotten. Where they could cuddle by a fire, and maybe a little more. And they had enough money to have a house with a fireplace, or a house at all. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but… they _were_ soulmates.

Clint snapped his fingers. “Nat! Wasn’t there that one guy? Barnes danced with him for a while, things got hot, Bucky ran off?”

“Oh, yeah yeah… Why did he run off again?” Nat asked with her face twisted in a puzzled expression.

“I think he had to puke…”

Bucky groaned again and returned his head into its former position on his forearms. He vowed never to return to the upright position.

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked, the words somewhat muffled by his arms.

Natasha chuckled before sitting next to Bucky and stroking his back.

“It’s okay, honey. He’ll probably find you. He has to feel it too right? I mean you don’t just start seeing color and then _not_ go to find your soulmate.”

“But what if I never told him my name? I don’t remember what did and didn’t happen last night, I could’ve told him I was… Chandler Bing!”

“Hey! Don’t you bash Friends you bastard!” Clint yelled from the kitchen, stomping out and pointing an accusing finger at Bucky.

“Clint, my fucking ringtone is the theme song. Can we not test my loyalty to the show right now?” Bucky answered in exasperation.

Clint huffed and went back to the kitchen. Natasha sat giggling in her chair as Bucky finally raised his head.

“Do you think this is amusing?” Bucky asked her.

Natasha chuckled again. “Slightly.”

“My pain is amusing?”

“You hungover is almost always amusing. It’s like you when Clint is hungover.”

  
Bucky pondered this for a second. Clint hungover almost always made Bucky laugh. He actually remembered the night after him and Natasha met. As Bucky currently, Clint was hungover, and actually not much different than Bucky is now. Although, Clint woke up naked with a lampshade on his head and a tissue box held over his junk. Which is why Bucky was nothing but a fit of laughter for a good 5-10 minutes after he saw Clint. Clint was freaking out, and Bucky, his roommate at the time, wasn’t much help. For a good hour, Clint paced the living room. Hungover and naked, a lampshade still perched over his head, Clint was near panic. Bucky had to talk him down, and he didn’t settle down enough to put pants on until Bucky had made him a full breakfast of pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon. Always the bacon. After they’d eaten their full and Clint had regained some composure, the pair sat down to talk.

Bucky and Clint were almost never that touchy-feely. It had nothing to do with them being insensitive or male, it was just the way their relationship worked. Whenever they needed each other, they were there. Maybe it wasn’t with a gallon of Ben and Jerry’s and the latest rom-com (that only happened once), but they were there for each other just the same.

Clint placing a plate full of pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon snapped Bucky out of his memory. Giving Bucky a small smile, Clint asked Natasha in a kind if they could have an hour alone. Natasha nodded, gave Clint a peck on the cheek, grabbed her shoes, and shimmied out the door. Clint sat down across from Bucky.

“Okay, Barnes,” Clint began, “I know what you’re going through.” Bucky started to shovel food into his mouth. He looked down to make sure his fork grabbed the right food. Clint even had the foresight to cut his pancakes. And drown them in syrup.

Clint snapped his fingers. “Barnes!” Bucky made eye contact.

“Okay, so you’re scared. Your soulmate has gone and met you on an evening when you foolishly decided to drink with Nat. How dare they. But, hey, Bucky. Look at me. Damnit, Bucky, look at me, there you go. It’s not the end of the world. Hell, it’s not even the end of the week. You will get through this hangover, and you will meet your soulmate. Maybe not today, maybe not next week, but you will.”

Bucky ‘sniffled’.

“Wow, Barton. That was beautiful,” fake eye-wipe, “I need a tissue.”

“Oh, fuck off. Eat your breakfast, I’ve had enough feelings for the year.”

“Clint, it’s February. And I didn’t even get a hug!”

Clint patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll make it up to you with ugly snapchats.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're ahead of schedule! Yay!

Bucky went back to the tattoo parlor the next day, prepared for another week of crap. He walked in Monday morning and ran into what he least expected. He swung through the door and almost straight into blond hair and blue eyes. Literally _ran into_ , this dude was tiny. But… hot. Something clicked in Bucky’s brain, almost the instant he saw the man’s face. The bar, bottles (plural) of vodka, dancing, and one horrible fireball came pouring back. Clearly Bucky forgot the ‘beer before liquor’ rule, based on the hangover that wracked his system the next morning. Before he could jerk himself out of his head, the blond spoke with the most sinful and delightful voice Bucky had ever heard.

“Hi… Are- are you Bucky?” The man was slightly slouched and had his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. He was downright beautiful. His hair was shaved on the sides, not quite in a mohawk, and the middle was gelled with experience. It was modern. It was hot. The blond was skinny, and the clothes he wore hung off his body, with exception to his jeans which clung to him. He also had his ears gauged, small enough for them to shrink down to original size, yet big enough for them to catch the eye, and cuffs on his cartilage. His right ear had a tragus piercing with a simple barbell currently in it, but Bucky had no doubts he would look damn hot with a bead ring (why couldn’t he think of another word but ‘hot’?). He didn’t seem to have any tattoos on him. Bucky was itching to get his hands on this guy, mark the beautiful man with his artwork, pierce his lip, or maybe even a bar on his cartilage. A tongue ring would flow smoothly with his look and it would feel damn good on Bucky’s cock. He could just imagine placing his hard length between those red lips, teasing until the man was whimpering and begging for it to stretch his lips and feel it in the back of his throat. Bucky wanted to grab him by the hair and just-

“I’m sorry, but if you’re not Bucky can you tell me where to find him? I- I don’t mean to be… Rude, but I, um, really need to talk to him.” The blond started worrying his lip between his teeth. How Bucky ached for that lip to be his own…

Shaking his head, Bucky shook himself from his thoughts.

“Um, yeah, I-I’m Bucky. Bucky is me.” _Bucky is me? Really you moron?_

“Hi! Um, I’m Steve. I don’t know if you remember me but we met at the bar Saturday night?”

_Steve. Oh my god what a gorgeous name. Don’t fuck this up, Barnes._

“Hi-ya, Steve. Yeah, not exactly. I remember your eyes and hair, but other than that ‘m drawing a blank. I was so wasted, though, please don’t take it personally.” _Hi-ya? Nice try **not** fucking this up._

Steve’s face tinted with a small blush. He was so pretty when he was blushing (and in any other state).

“Oh, uh, yeah, um… No, no I totally understand,” Steve stuttered. He reached up a hand to play with his tragus piercing, looking utterly embarrassed.

“Listen, I’m really trying not to make this awkward… But, um.. I think we’re soulmates?” Steve said, his blush growing deeper. Bucky stared for a moment.

“Oh thank _god_ ,” Bucky said, chuckling slightly and looking up at the ceiling in relief. “I thought I was the only one.” Steve chuckled at Bucky’s teasing.

“So I don’t suppose you’re here for a tattoo?” Bucky inquired.

“No, no not me. Although some of these do look stunning… I- um… I just remembered your name and you saying something about being a tattoo artist and… well I didn’t want to be too forward but um, y’know I just…” Steve started blushing again. He ran his hand through his hair and down the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact with Bucky. Bucky thought he was the most adorable thing ever.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m so glad you did, I don’t know if I got your number or not but I must’ve lost it.”

“No! Um. I mean. No. I, uh, forgot to give it to you.” Steve regained eye contact with a small smile.  
  
“Well… As much as I would like to make up for every stupid thing I must’ve done Saturday, I’ve actually got a client coming in about an hour and I’m booked just about all day… Maybe we could get together for lunch? I mean, if you’re not busy or whatnot… Or I guess dinner? If um- if lunch doesn’t work?” Bucky began confident, but toward the end of him speaking he lost his roll. It was his turn to be slightly flustered. Steve gave him another small smile. Bucky’s breath was taken away.  
  


“Hey, no. I- um… I’d like that. Lunch sounds great.” Steve grinned at him.

“Awesome! Don’t mean to be too forward or anything, but could I get your number? I figure I’ll text you about the time? M’not 100% sure about it yet.”

“Oh! Yeah, uh, here.” Steve handed Bucky his phone after typing in his password. Bucky swiftly put in his contact information and sent himself a text to have Steve’s number.

Bucky gave Steve his toothpaste-commercial smile.

“I’ll look forward to lunch,” he said.

“Likewise,” Steve returned with a grin and an effortless wink.

~~~~~

After his encounter with Steve, Bucky did the most reasonable thing he could think of. He called Natasha.

“You will never believe what just happened,” Bucky started as soon as Natasha picked up.

“Well hello to you too,” she replied.

“No, Nat, seriously.”

“Hmm… Nazi dinosaurs?” She guessed.

Bucky made a face, not that Natasha would see.

“What! No! Why would you- no, nevermind. My…” Bucky had trouble saying the word, “soulmate came by.”

“Get out! I did _not_ think you had luck that good. Congrats, Barnes. Now before you try to get out of it… Details you little brat!”

Bucky heaved a deep sigh. He did not have time for this.

“No,” Bucky insisted, “I honestly don’t have time. I’ve got an appointment in… A half hour and I haven’t prepped anything.”

“C’mon, Barnes. You can’t possibly leave me hanging, I told you everything about Clint!”

“Yeah, and I already knew him. I never asked for the details you gave me, I’m still repressing memories,” Bucky said dramatically. He could practically hear Natasha’s eye roll over the phone.

“No need to be such a drama queen, James.”

“While we’re on the subject, why in the hell won’t you stick with one name? It either James or Barnes, pick one, Nat.” Bucky sounded slightly exasperated.

“No,” Natasha said before hanging up.

****

~~~~~

****

Bucky was done with his first half of clients for the day around noon. He didn’t have any tattoos left, just two piercing appointments and whatever walk-ins would show. As soon as he could, he texted Steve on lunch plans. He spent 5 minutes debating on what to say before settling on something simple.

****

**B:So… Lunch?**

****

While he anxiously waited for Steve to reply, Bucky cleaned up whatever else he needed to and tried not to let his conscience get the best of him. It only took Steve about 5 minutes, but to Bucky it felt like at _least_ 10.

****

**S:Sorry! I just got out of class. Where do you want to meet?**

****

_Class? Is Steve in college?_

****

Bucky supposed it wasn’t entirely unlikely. In fact, Steve kinda gave off the ‘college kid’ vibe. It was really more of a starving artist thing. Bucky was immediately curious.

****

**B:How do you feel about burgers?** Bucky replied right away.

****

**S:As long as it’s not McDonalds, I think I could be persuaded ;)** Steve answered after only a minute.

****

_A winky face? This guy is going to be the death of me._

****

**B:As much as I love my pasteurized 'meat', I was thinking something a little more sit-down. How far away from the shop are you?**

****

After a moment Bucky worked up some courage and send a follow-up **:)**.

****

**S:Probably about 10 minutes. How long is your break?**

****

**B:I don’t have another appointment until 2 and someone can handle the walk-ins until then.**

****

**S:Okay… I’ll be there soon!:)**

****

**B:Looking forward to it;)**

****

10 minutes later and Bucky was watching Steve stroll through the door at the front of the shop. 8 minutes before he had finished cleaning up his workspace. 2 minutes after that, he was pacing the hallway beside the consultation room for 2 minutes until Peter, the secretary/assistant that no one could really live without, had to come and tell him he was making people uncomfortable and make sure he wasn’t high on cocaine. Bucky had rolled his eyes so hard at the question he was surprised they didn’t get stuck. (The whole ordeal took a minute.) For 3 minutes, Bucky played on his phone. Steve walked in just as he lost his last life on Two Dots. Bucky had only known him for half a day, but already he was the most beautiful person in Bucky’s eyes. He could completely see how people fell hard and fast when he was looking at Steve. It was indescribable. Even though he knew it was insane and completely crazy, Bucky already felt like he and Steve had been childhood best friends. Basically, Bucky felt like he was losing the marbles he didn’t know he had left.

****

When Steve walked in, Bucky felt himself gasp, and he was hoping he did it subtly. He didn’t even know why his breath was getting slightly quicker. Steve looked about the same as he did that morning. Bucky guessed he was just so smittin’ that Steve could walk in dressed like a potato and Bucky would still be breathless. He probably wouldn’t even notice. All he could look at when Steve was in the room were his beautiful blue eyes and his smooth skin. His lips probably came in a close second, because they always looked like he had been biting them. Bucky kept thinking about the myth that the color of a person’s lips were the same shade as the head of their penis, and all he wanted to do then was pull down Steve’s pants and see if the head of his dick looked like there was lipstick smeared on it.

****

“... Bucky?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Bucky an interesting look.

****

Damn. Bucky really needed to stop going into his head so often, it was really getting in the way of his personal relationships.

****

“Uh, yeah, yeah, sorry. Got lost in my head. I do that sometimes…” Bucky replied, a slight blush starting to creep up his cheeks. Steve gave him a beaming smile.

****

“It’s no problem, I understand. Do it myself sometimes. More with drawing though, put a pencil in my hand with some paper and I probably won’t hear a word you say for about 3 hours.”

****

Bucky nodded his head.

****

“Oh! Yeah, you said something about classes. Are you in college?”

****

“Yeah, it’s my third year. I’m studying art over at NYU.”

****

Bucky had just opened his mouth to reply when Peter came waltzing into the room.

****

“Barnes, get your ass out of here. It’s your lunch and I don’t need you scaring off more customers.”

****

Bucky chuckled and then tilted himself toward Steve. He held out his arm.

****

“Shall we?” Bucky asked.

****

Steve giggled before replying, “We shall,” before ending with a wink.

****

~~~~~

****

The pair ended up at a greasy diner about 5 minutes from the shop. They both ordered bacon cheeseburgers and decided to split a side of fries. They both agreed meat was really where it’s at anyway.

****

After they placed their orders the pair began light conversation. Bucky learned that Steve was an asthmatic with a fair amount of health issues, but so far he had managed to stay alive. He learned Steve didn’t have any tattoos, but he had been interested in a few for a while, small to start off with, of corse. Bucky offered to do them himself. He explained how sometimes it helped having someone you know tattoo you, and if he was uncomfortable with that anyone in the shop could do it. They were all extremely talented. Bucky would be happy to sit in, if Steve wanted. Or someone else, if he prefered. He didn’t realize he was rambling until Steve started chuckling.

****

“No, noo! Keep going, it’s adorable.” Steve said, his face flushed with laughter while Bucky’s was flushing with something more akin to embarrassment.

****

Bucky kept his head down and stared at his drink. He wasn’t usually this talkative. Honestly, he didn’t have much else other than close friends. Actually, most of his close friends could guess what he was going to say before he said it. Usually there was no reason for him to even open his mouth considering all of the people he was close to just read his mind. He wasn’t used to people he didn’t know and feeling comfortable with them, let alone being teased about it.

****

“Oh, c’mon. I didn’t mean it like that,” Steve nudged his arm, “c’mon. You were saying something about proper sterilization techniques?” He smiled and sipped at his drink. Bucky put on a slight smirk, still half staring down at the table.

****

He just opened his mouth to reply when their food arrived at the table. Their waitress, a young brunette, recited their order and gave a slight wink to Bucky. When she walked away from the table, her hips swayed. Not that the two noticed, they were too enthralled with each other to care about the likes of some girl and her butt (no matter how nice it may be).

****

Attempting to get out of the hot seat, Bucky asked, “So what kind of art do you study?”

****

Steve’s eyes lit up and he had a hard time swallowing before replying. He even put his burger down so that he could get the hand motions just right.

****

“I do a little bit of everything, especially studying, but I _really_ like drawing. It’s the thing I’m best at and most confident in, although sometimes my painting can be kick ass. I’ve done just about every kind of painting there is, but watercolor really stuck with me. I love how it’s not really in your control; the paint just does what it wants, you have only so much you can do. And you can’t fix things! With acrylic you can sometimes just paint over it once it’s dry, but with watercolor, you’re stuck with it. It really makes the whole thing more beautiful, y’know?” Steve paused to take a bite and Bucky nodded in agreement. When Steve swallowed, Steve continued with no less enthusiasm.

****

“I mean, acrylic is beautiful, it can be so lifelike and wonderful, but everything has to be so specific! With watercolor it’s so free. I love acrylic, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I don’t want that much detail and precision. _Most_ of the time I don’t want that much detail and precision, unless I’m drawing. Some of the paintings look like pictures. It’s so precise. Sometimes I don’t want that much precision. I have enough chaos in my daily life, I don’t need more in my art. I understand why people paint like that, and they’re wonderful at it don’t get me wrong, but it’s just not for me usually, y’know? Oh god that was so mean… You’re a tattoo artist you have to be precise, oh god I probably just offended most of my art class holy…” Steve started out in his speech happily. As he realized he might have been offensive, he started to put his head in his hands and run it through his hair. He even bit his lip. Bucky thought it was so cute. Most people wouldn’t even care that they just offended a group of hard working artists, but not Steve. Nope. Here was little Stevie Rogers, practically sending himself into hysterics for not wanting to offend someone. That was a person Bucky could get on board with knowing. Possibly dating.

****

“Steve, Steve. Calm down it’s okay, I’m sure the acrylic painters of the world understand what you’re saying. Just because it’s their passion doesn’t mean it has to be yours, I get it. M’sure they would get it to,” Bucky said in the softest tone he could muster. It was really challenging not to smile at how adorable he was being. Steve blushed.

****

“I know it’s just… I hate offending people, y’know? I mean I have such a quick temper I’ve always been on someone like a bug when they say something like that about me, and I try so hard not to be a hypocrite. I hate it when I am.” Steve’s demeanor got steely. Bucky fell slightly more in… Like(?) with this hot-headed little guy next to him.

****

“Well… I’m no acrylic artist but I don’t think what you said was offensive.”

****

“I don’t know,” Steve said with a deep sigh.

****

“Hey, c’mon. Don’t get all down on me. You’ve got a perfectly good burger, with bacon no less, right in front of you. Also this place is delicious. It would be a crime to waste it, and I call no pouting. I mean, aren’t dates supposed to be fun?”

****

Steve gave Bucky a sneaky smirk.

****

“This is a date?”

****

Bucky stuttered.

****

“I-I… Yeah, I mean… I thought that was obvious?” He ran a hand over the back of his neck in a nervous habit. Then he leaned his arm down to the table and began picking at his lips. He really needed to kick that habit.

****

Steve flicked his eyebrows up and gave an even bigger smirk.

****

“Jus’ double checking,” he said before taking a sip of his drink, the devilish smile still on his face.

******  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know if the acrylic thing is offensive, I didn't mean it that way, Steve was just rambling about details and stuff, but I will not hesitate to take it out. I don't aim to insult or demean anyone's art, especially because I can't do something that great.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> Don't be afraid to come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://howdoyou-write.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

After their date, Bucky was in an unbreakable good mood. Even Natasha and her insistent prying couldn’t faze him.

Exactly 3 minutes after he got home (how does she even do that) he received a flood of texts.

**N:How was your daaaaaate :***

**N:Did you do the nastay**

**N:Does he realize you’re basically an old man in a tattoo artists body**

**N:Did you tell him about your thoughts to get a cat**

Among others. (The last one was especially creepy, because Bucky hadn’t told anyone of his idea to get a cat.)

**B:Good. No. ew. Please never ask me that again. I am not an old man in a tattoo artists body, I don’t know where you got that from. How the hell do you know about the cat?!???**

**N:You need to get laid, B. I will continue asking to my hearts content. You so are, just take a look at your attitude. You’re a mild irritation away from yelling ‘get off my lawn!’ A girl never tells her secrets, you know that, B.**

Bucky sighed at Natasha. She was amazing and wonderful and hands-down Bucky’s best friend (sorry Clint), but sometimes Bucky wondered about Natasha. Sometimes he thinks she cared a little too much, mainly when it came to him having sex.

According to Natasha, Bucky doesn’t get laid enough. True, he may not be going out every night and ‘frisking the locals’, but he wasn’t abstinent by any means. He wasn’t a virgin and hadn’t been since high school. It’s true, though. Bucky didn’t really go for one night stands, so the only time he ever really got laid was when he was in a relationship, or something like last night happened and he was too drunk to remember he didn’t do that sort of thing. (Not to worry, he’s only done that twice.) Bucky hadn’t had a relationship since Brock, so he’d been going steady with his right hand for over a year now. He was fine with it. As much as Natasha loved to think differently, Bucky didn’t need sex. What he _really_ didn’t need was pointless sex.

Bucky had never been one for pointless sex. He’s a sap, he’ll admit. If he were going to sleep with someone, not only did he have to be in a relationship, but they had to be steady for at least a month. It was a rule Bucky made, he wasn’t sure when, but he’s stuck to it so far. He needs an emotional connection. At least a month’s worth of it.

Steve was… Something else.

Sure, Bucky had been sexually attracted to people before the one-month-rule. He was sure as hell attracted to Steve. Already he had zoned out more than once thinking about the kid on his back or knees in front of Bucky. He could imagine their first time; sweet and slow and maybe in candlelight. He could imagine them in just about any sexual situation in any place at any time. Already Bucky could tell it was going to be very difficult to stick to his one month rule. Honestly he would be surprised if he held out until the 3rd date.

Also why the hell did Natasha call him ‘B’ whenever she was texting him?

**B:The hell is this B thing? I am NOT a grumpy old man. I am a young and vibrant 20-year-old. Stop talking about me getting laid, I already know enough about you and I don’t care to repeat some experiences.**

**N:Your name. It’s BB, shortened to B. Although I guess I could call you BB, it really all depends on how crabby it makes you. So far B is at the top of the list. That sentence really just proves you’re a 90-year-old. That time honestly wasn’t my fault. You were supposed to be out of town!**

**B:Nat, it was ON THE COUCH. I don’t care if I was off the earth you don’t do that to another man’s couch! I am not crabby and I am sticking by it. You probably just took it from Psych anyway.**

Through their texting fude Bucky had gotten a glass of water, changed, and kicked back on his couch. He was debating whether or not to text Steve. Did it matter? They were soulmates anyway, does that mean the 3 day rule applies? Is the 3 day rule a thing? Does it really work?

Bucky didn’t exactly have time to decide, because Steve texted _him_ before he could fully make a decision.

**S:Hey! Thanks for lunch today, I had a really great time:)**

As if he were an 11-year-old girl, Bucky’s heart fluttered when Steve’s name lit up his screen. Now, instead of whether or not to text Steve, his head was absorbing him in ‘what do I say, how do I say it’.  After a good five minutes of indecision, Bucky decided on:

**B:No problem. I had a really great time too. Wanna get together again soon:)?**

Steve must not be as anxiety-ridden as Bucky, because he only took two minutes before he replied.

**S:I’d love to! Just let me know time and place and I’ll be there (hopefully only a little late)!:)**

**B:How about… Dinner on Friday?**

This time, Bucky hardly had to think about his response.

**S:Allllll the way until Friday:(?**

**S:jk Friday sounds great:)**

Was Steve… Flirting with him? They had been a little teasing-in-a-flirty-way at lunch. But was Steve… _Flirting_ with him? Bucky thought so, if the smiley faces weren’t a clear sign (Bucky hardly used smiley faces). There was no doubt Bucky was recipericating, if that were the case.

Oh, man… He was in deep.

~~~~~

Steve was surprised in himself. Normally he wasn’t really the type of guy to do… This. Any of this really. He never went out on a limb and went to a guy’s work just to see he if he wanted to go out for a date, never texted someone first, never flirted as heavily via text as he did with Bucky. Maybe it was because he knew Bucky was it for him.

That being said, it’s not as if the prospect didn’t scare him.

So they were soulmates, what did that mean? Did it mean they just skipped all the courting and silly pre-dating stages and went straight to post-honeymoon phase? Steve didn’t _hate_ dating. He usually wasn’t thrilled by the idea. Once he got out there, he was fine.

Dating was never something that came easy to Steve. When he went to dinner or out for drinks with his friends, Steve was normal. The hint of anything romantic _at all_ sent Steve into a panic. Well. _Most_ of the time. Bucky was seeming to be the exception.

When Steve was younger, high school age, no one was interested in even the thought of dating him. He didn’t realize he had feelings for more than just girls until other guys stopped being complete assholes to him. Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t like _everyone_ was a dick to him. People mostly stayed out of his way, let him be. Few were interested in him for more than a victim for their bullying, and even fewer (read: none) wanted to be anything more than friends. Same went for the girls, for the most part. All genders just seemed to be repealed by him (though Steve didn’t actually know if there were anything other than boys and girls in his high school, he now guessed that there had to be _some_ , the point being that they didn’t want anything to do with him as well). Over the years, if people learned to overlook his stubbornness and quick temper, they found the person underneath was so much more. That’s how Steve made most of his current friends, the rest filtered in after high school and at the start of college when he chose his art major. What can he say, scared freshmen tended to stick together.

The point being: Steve didn’t do dates. He was a virgin, never really got passed 2nd base, and surely never hit a home run (he always did hate playing baseball). Here and there he did have a few steady partners, but they never really lasted for one reason or another. The longest romantic relationship he had was only about 3 months.

Maybe it was because he was so awkward when romantics were involved. Friends, he could handle, friends were easy. Dates on the other hand… Dates were complicated. Steve didn’t (normally) like dates. He’d rather just go out as friends, maybe see where the night takes them if the pair happened to be interested in each other on a more-than-friendly level.

Bucky felt… Different. Steve _wanted_ to go on dates with Bucky. He wanted to be close with him, wanted to get to _know_ him. Steve wanted to do silly things like hold his hand, or give and receive flowers, maybe even bake. _Baking_ , now _that_ was hilarious. Steve couldn’t bake for shit. All that glory went to his mother.

The feeling was so strange to Steve. Sure, romantic attraction was something he felt, but he never wanted to get all rom-com-y. He’d never before felt the need to share clothes, or recreate the Lady and the Tramp scene with spaghetti. Now all he wanted to do was swaddle himself in Bucky’s sweater and somehow fix a pasta dish _perfectly_ right so that he had an excuse to put his lips on Bucky’s. And that train of thought was something that excited Steve more than anyone previous. Up until now, Steve had never wanted to be intimate with someone as much as he did Bucky. He’d felt sexual attraction to other people, but not as strongly. When he had in the past, there was more differentiating between the sex and the gooey romantic crap. Steve couldn’t even pull apart where he wanted romantic gestures and where he wanted sex. They all seemed to blend together. He found himself wishing he could sleep in the same bed as Bucky, just cuddling and sleeping, that would somehow lead to the mushiest, (yet hottest) sex Steve ever imagined. Steve could see himself being genuine with Bucky. He could see himself opening up to Bucky about everything, his mother’s death, his challenging childhood and teenage years, even his hidden sexual desires. Even on the drunken occasions where friends found themselves spewing out secrets, Steve had never really told much of his. There were a lot of things Steve kept hidden.

Steve could see himself opening up to Bucky about these things. About… Everything.

He wanted to tell Bucky how his day was, every miniscule detail, and he wanted Bucky to share his. Steve wanted a lot of things. The part that made it scary was the fact that Steve had never wanted anything like this before. It was scary and overplayed in his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about how different it felt, how terrifying it was to want to put himself out there. He couldn’t stop thinking about being shot down before he even got up. Vulnerability was never something Steve was good with, so the mere idea of opening himself up to someone was terrifying. Even someone who made Steve feel the way Bucky had.

It had only been one day, and only one date. Steve was in a bit of a jam.

 

 ****~~~~~

 

The worst time to be stressing and obsessing over a budding relationship, Steve found, was in the middle of a horror movie marathon with your friend.

For the majority of the night, Steve had been listening to Sam yell “girl don’t do it” at the screen, only to wait 5-30 seconds before hearing “oh my _god_ ” in the most exasperated tone. Steve was holding back his laughter. Sam was so enveloped in the movie he didn’t even notice how off Steve was acting. Although, it was completely plausible that Sam had noticed and just felt it best to give Steve his space, while making him feel better with ridiculous reactions to terrible movies. He was a good friend like that. A _best_ friend, even.

Sam and Steve had been friends for years. They were the oldest and best friends the other had. The pair met in high school when Sam was the ‘new kid’ and joined Steve’s theater class. A notorious ‘cool kid’ had already pinned Sam, but for whatever reason, he rejected them in favor of Steve. The two had been just about inseparable since. They did best friend things for each other. For example, Sam always went to art museums or posed for Steve for whatever artistic project he needed to. Steve, in return, would always bring Sam home-baked goodies and cheer him on at whatever sport he was partaking in that season. (He would even went birdwatching with Sam once, but was sworn to secrecy about the whole ordeal.)

As best friends, they had to sniff out the other’s prospective partner. Steve had done his fair share of sniffing in his years, while Sam had on a few rare occasions. Steve had gotten fairly good at it; he learned how to use his size to his advantage rather than weakness. Sam was naturally good at shovel-talk. He was big and muscular, looked very ‘manly’. Which Steve always found ironic, because Sam was one of the most feminine people he had met. Last Halloween, in fact, the two of them dressed up in full drag. Heels, makeup, wigs, the whole 9-yards. Sam had forgotten to shave, which made the looks on people’s faces even more priceless, mainly one guy who was obviously checking out his ass before looking up to see the facial hair and strong jawline. Steve had never seen such a scared, yet confused, individual. It was downright hilarious.

Needless to say, the 2 had had their fair share of stories to tell, and they knew the other better than anyone in the world.

  
Which was why Steve almost found it strange that Sam left him alone for the night. Almost.

At the door when Steve was bidding Sam farewell, he reached out and grabbed Steve’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what’s bugging you so bad, but I’m confident you’ll tell me when you’re ready. I’m assuming it’s about that guy you met at the bar last weekend. I’m here for you, remember that,” Sam said softly before walking off, leaving Steve confused and even more grateful in his choices of friends. Sam was the type of friend Steve always strived to be. He always wanted to be cool and confident enough to not worry about what was going on with the people around him, just trusting enough that he could feel sure they would make the right decision when the time came and tell him if need be. Maybe he had always been nosey or just had trust issues, but Steve had never been able to just back off and let his friends be. It was something he had been working on, but had yet to master. Truthfully, it should be a skill everyone should learn in life, in Steve’s opinion, but he theorized that people were naturally gossips and wanted to know everyone else’s business. Steve could relate. Like everyone, he had his moments. He tried his hardest to respect everyone’s privacy and give them the respect they deserve, but sometimes it was just too hard to resist. Like last week when he was sketching. He’d been in a coffee house and trying a new exercise he wanted to try out. It was to take someone sitting there and put them in a completely different situation, like in outer space or make them a mermaid/man. Steve had been drawing a pair of girls out for coffee, and he was tuned into their conversation. He didn’t really _mean_ to eavesdrop, but he had to admit it made his art a whole lot easier. It was one of his best pieces, he even put it into his portfolio.

Steve never tried to unwillingly get into anyone’s space, but living in a place like New York, you were bound to hear things about other people. If anyone he knew was the topic of conversation, Steve kindly tuned out. When he didn’t know or care about the people though… He tended to be a little looser with his morals. Steve didn’t think it was unkind, it’s not like he strained to hear. Sometimes people just talked loudly, and on occasion he happened to tune in. It had never been one of his proudest moments. Life just got dull sometimes and he needed to listen to other’s to make it happen, and at times when TV wasn’t cutting it, it was out for people watching he went.

Something about listening to the conversations always made his art game step it up. Proud or not, every artist needs inspiration at one time or another.

This was part of the reason Steve always admired Sam. He was the most respectable guy Steve had ever met. Steve thought from time to time that it made sense why the pair would fit together; Steve had always been kind (or so he’d been told, Steve always saw it as doing what any person should have done), and Sam was the embodiment of the little chivalry left in the world. If Steve weren’t his best friend, he would want Sam as a partner. He did all of the sweet and respectable things like hold open doors, but respected his partner in a way that almost no one else did. He was funny without being demeaning, carefree without being careless. He would listen to your problems and know exactly how to respond. It was the partner most people in the world deserved, and the kind of person everyone should strive to be more like.

Steve had a very soft spot in his heart for his friends, Sam only being one (he also had a soft spot for cats and shamrock shakes).

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I should go sit in the trash because I'm garbage. I'm really sorry I didn't post this week! Not a whole lot of excuses other than I completely forgot. Hope the chapter makes up for it, I'll add some more. Writing is becoming harder, as per usual, but I've written double this so I've at least got a little more.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me love you more than Bucky loves Steve (headcanon is that Bucky pines over Steve in the MCU okay). The heck did I even write okay I don't know but I'm apologizing for it anyway and I think we all know what meme was popular when I was writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night couldn’t come fast enough. Steve had been anxious all week; he’d even considered asking Peggy to take him shopping. Of course, asking just made everyone wonder why he’d need a new outfit, and who the lucky guy was, and all that jazz.

Steve had… Neglected to tell them that he had found his soulmate and could not see color. For all they knew, the guy Steve was over the moon about was just another person. Steve had the feeling that Sam knew, but he had no proof. He was going to tell them, he was sure of it… He just wanted to get past the first date.

So when Friday rolled around, Steve got nervous. More nervous than he had been since semester finals. Sam took notice. They were out for dinner at their favorite Thai place when he brought it up.

“Y’know, I think now is a really good time to tell me what’s biting at you. That napkin can’t take much more,” Sam said with a soft smile. Steve had been in the process of tearing his paper napkin to shreds, one of his nervous habits.

Steve sighed deeply. “I just… So, y’know I have a date tomorrow…” Steve started.

“Yes, and from what I’m gathering that’s not the whole issue.” Sam said with a stern tone and a raised eyebrow.

“Alright, so… I guess he’s like, my soulmate, or whatever.” Steve tried to sound casual but came off more jittery than anything.

Sam’s look of surprised held his features. His eyebrows were raised practically to his hairline, his eyes were wide, and he was blinking dramatically. Oops.

“He’s… Your soulmate? Like the real deal? As in, you can now s _ee in color_ and you _didn’t think to tell me_?” Sam’s voiced raised a hint and his expression of surprise was replaced by a look of hurt.

“I’m sorry Sam, it’s just… I really like him okay? I’m scared. I’ve never felt like this, even close to it. I know all you guys want to do it help, but sometimes all of you yelling at me to ‘make a move!’ and trying to give me tips on how to give head are overwhelming. I love you all to death but… It’s scary enough without bringing sex into the equation.” Steve sounded and looked exasperated. A look of understanding graced Sam’s features.

“Then tell us to shut the hell up. C’mon Steve, y’know we mean well. Half of the shit we say is nothing but jokes, we just want you to be happy. You don’t need to be scared of us; if it’s getting to be too much, tell us to back the fuck off. We’ll respect your boundaries, dude, you just have to set them.”

Steve sighed again. “I know, man. It’s just so overwhelming right now sometimes I feel like I can’t think straight, and we’ve only been on one date. I’m in pretty deep, Sam.” Steve looked into Sam’s eyes with his best puppy dog vulnerability eyes.

Sam ran a hand down his face in exasperation.

“Steve, man, I’m like 90% sure you’re _supposed_ to feel like you’re in deep. He’s your soulmate. He’s the endgame. He’s _it_ for you, Steve. You might be worried and you’re maybe freaking the fuck out, as you do from time to time, but you don’t need to be. Sure, it’s just like any other relationship and it’s new and it’s scary. But aren’t you comforted by the fact that he knows what you’re feeling? He’s going through the same things as you are. Don’t overthink it. It’ll all work out; I’m sure of it.”

Steve smiled and peered at Sam through his lashes.

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Yeah yeah, where would you be without me?”

~~~~~

  
Friday night eventually rolled around, and the happy couple couldn’t have been more nervous. Considering they were already soulmates, their friends found this fact hilarious and would not stop their pestering.

Steve’s friends had been informed of Steve’s new boyfriend-plus-color thing, and they could not halt with their teasing. Although he wasn’t the most thrilled by it, Steve took Sam’s advice and set his boundaries, but he also found that he somewhat enjoyed their teasing. It was their way of showing him that they cared and they loved it. Maybe it wasn’t the best way or the most clear form of communication, but Steve felt loved nonetheless and isn’t that what matters in the end?

Bucky’s friends, however, wouldn’t let him live it down. His life was a constant stream of Natasha and Clint (mostly Natasha) pestering him for details about his soulmate-boyfriend. (He couldn’t decide on a term, sue him.) Even after Bucky gave her a play-by-play of his date, Natasha still wouldn’t quit. She didn’t just ask questions, oh no, she gave ideas and suggested date spots, and on one memorable occasion, sex positions. Bucky ended up choking on a hotdog when she opened that can of worms.

Steve and Bucky texted constantly. When Steve wasn’t in class and Bucky wasn’t at work, it was hard to get either of them to lift their eyes from their phones. Sometimes they facetimed, sometimes they talked on the phone, but they mainly texted, with some equally cute and embarrassing snapchats thrown in the mix. More often than not one or both of them could be found smiling at their phone. It hadn’t even been a full week and their friends were already nauseated by their cuteness. Bucky occasionally found himself nauseated by it, if he were being honest. He tried not to let it get to him, he was happy after all.

Steve, on the other hand, couldn’t care less. He’d seen all of his friends in gooey relationship phases, it was about damn time he had his turn. He was happy, ecstatic, even. There was no reason for him to care that his friends sometimes made vomiting noises behind his back. He saw them secretly smiling at Steve when they thought he wasn’t looking. He could tell they were happy for him, no matter how mushy and lovesick he seemed to get, and no matter how irritated that made him.

So, when Friday night finally _did_ arrive, the pair, as well as their friends, were ready for them to see each other again.

Steve dressed himself in skin tight black jeans with an unbuttoned red flannel, a plain white undershirt underneath. He put his mirad of earrings in, styled his hair just right, and stuck on some Vans. As he did so, he prayed he didn’t look like _too_ much of a fuckboy. When he looked in the mirror, he thought he looked damn good. Did fuckboys think they looked damn good? More importantly, would Bucky think he looked damn good?

Bucky, on the contrary, wasn’t overly concerned with his appearance, though he did try harder than normal. He was wearing light wash blue jeans with a black button up, the sleeves rolled up and the top 2 buttons undone to expose the barest hint of his pectoral tattoo. He’d had a theory running that it drove Steve crazy. Tonight he was planning to test his theory. Not that he was expecting to get any action, it was only the second date, and contrary to popular belief, Bucky didn’t put out that easily.

Steve didn’t either, but Bucky didn’t know that yet.

The place Bucky picked for dinner was a dressy-casual establishment with good food and even better dessert. He’d been there once or twice before and really liked it. He thought Steve would like it too, because he had confessed over the week that he has a major sweet tooth (Bucky has one too, but it wasn’t quite so extreme). No less than half of Steve’s snapchats had featured some sort of sugar coated or chocolate concoction. Bucky found it adorable.

Being New Yorkers, Bucky planned on walking to Steve’s then to the restaurant. It was only about 10 blocks from his apartment, and Bucky thought a nice walk before and after would be great, and somewhat romantic. Nighttime walks were romantic, right? Bucky didn’t actually know, he was just taking a shot in the dark. The alternative was to borrow Natasha’s car or take the subway, and Bucky didn’t like either option for separate reasons.

He got to Steve’s apartment at 7 sharp. When Steve answered the door, Bucky was blown away, and Steve wasn’t much better. They both looked beautiful, although the either would think the other looked beautiful in a potato sack.

“Wow, Stevie. Just… Wow.” Bucky said, his eyes widening and his eyebrows shooting up. He didn’t even notice he had forgotten to properly greet Steve.

Steve chuckled.

“Hey, Buck. Wanna come in for a sec? I just need to grab my shoes. You look great, too, by the way.” Steve smiled.

Bucky nodded and walked through the door. He closed it behind him.

“Nice lookin’ place you got here,” Bucky half yelled to Steve from the doorway. It was a pretty nice place. The kitchen was a decent size and right to the left of the entryway. A living room with a matching couch and loveseat was in front of the kitchen, also fairly large. A patio hung off the living room. There was a hallway connected to the right side of the living room but before the kitchen that Steve went down; presumably where the bedroom(s) and bathroom were. The whole place was elegantly decorated with top-notch artwork, all the colors matched, and even little throw pillows dotted the furniture. Bucky was impressed; his apartment looked like someone just moved in and threw all their shit on the floor, which, admittedly, is just about what Bucky and Clint did 3 years ago. They never got around to decorating, the most they ever did was got sheets, pillows, and comforters for the bed, towels for the bathroom, a couch, a table, and a TV. The pair didn’t have pots or pans until a year after they moved in. Clint and him weren’t the most adult-like 23 years olds, he will say that much.

“Thanks. Don’t think I’m some mastermind at decorating or anything; my friend Pepper came by and did all of it. The place looks pretty nice, huh?” Steve replied as we waltzed back down the hallway, feet secured with shoes.

“I really like the art. Is it yours?”

“Some of it, yeah. Most of the graphite, a few of the paintings. All of them that aren’t mine are from some buddies of mine, I don’t think I bought a single thing here.”

“Did they just give it to you or…?”

“Some of it, yeah. A lot of the times we trade stuff, or give it as little gifts. I will admit it’s actually kinda fun, and nice to get something from people you like. Anyway, enough about me, do you wanna get going?”

“Yeah, sure. I figured we’d just walk? It’s about 10 blocks from here but it’s not too cold. I can go get a cab, if you want.”

“No, no! Walking sounds great. Let me just grab my coat…”

Steve side passed Bucky to go grab a black peacoat from the closet. He slipped it on and buttoned it.

“Ready?” He asked Bucky with raised eyebrows. He looked so cute, Bucky thought. The peacoat was really adorable on him.

Bucky smiled and nodded. Steve locked his door on the way out. They walked down the steps and to the sidewalk, shoulders bumping occasionally from standing too close. About a block in, Bucky worked up enough courage to reach down and twine his fingers with Steve’s. Steve locked their fingers and glanced at Bucky, smiling. Bucky smiled back and squeezed Steve’s hand. Steve giggled before squeezing back.

“So where are you taking me on our 2nd date?” Steve asked.

“Weeeell, it’s called Paravicini's. Do you know it?”

“Italian? I feel like I’ve heard of it, have you been there?”

“Yeah, a few years ago. I really liked it, but the best part is their dessert menu is fantastic.” Bucky looked over and gave Steve a wink.

“I doubt it could beat The Cheesecake Factory, but you can try…”

“Oo,” Bucky said, bouncing slightly, “great 3rd date idea.”

“Let’s just get through this one, Buck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't update nicely can I? I try, I really do. Sorry it's not extremely long, I'm trying to give myself a little leeway so I don't have to stress myself with writing (when I get stressed my writing gets worse than it already is). I've really just been doing this for fun and to try to improve, and I really don't wan to stress myself out with it.
> 
> Anyway! I am so lost on where to go with this story (I have ideas), so if you have any requests or ideas or anything really please send them my way (my tumblr link should be in the author notes).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING CHANGE!

The pair arrived at the restaurant, no worse for wear and still linking hands. Bucky had set up a reservation, so the two had almost no wait. Steve was impressed. The restaurant was nice, lighting dim enough to be romantic but not so dim people were unable to see. They were seated in a booth, with dark red leather material lining the seating. There was an authentic italian candle (a candle in a bottle with a round base and smaller neck, the candle in the top with wax melting down the side) on the table and the tablecloth was white. Overall the place was cozy.

“Wow, Bucky. You really aim to please,” Steve said while the two were browsing their menus.

“Yes, sir, I do. I’m so glad we got a booth, though, I really don’t like being out in the open,” Bucky replied with a glance around.

Steve smiled and went back to perusing the menu.

“They sure do have a lot of veal… What’s the difference even?” Steve asked after he saw the third veal dish.

“I think veal is younger cattle. I feel like I googled that once… This Four Cheese Alfredo is calling my name.” Bucky replied. Steve chuckled.

“The Baked Manicotti looks pretty decent…”

“You’re really only here for the dessert aren’t you?”  
  


 

“You nailed it. I would really like to skip dinner but…” A deep sigh, “If I must…”

Bucky giggled.

“You’re so dramatic. You’d think I’m forcing you to eat calamari or something.”

“If you even try to get me to eat that crap I will kick you in the shins.”

The waiter interrupted their flirting, however middle school it may be. He was a decent-looking guy, taller, not quite as muscular but lean and defined. His head was filled with thick-looking brown hair that was styled so the sides were cut shorter and the top was longer. It was not-quite-spiked up in the front. He was attractive, objectively, with a strong jawline and features.

“Hi, my name’s Jared, and I’ll be your host this evening. Can I start you two off with any drinks?” Jared was friendly, without being creepy.

“Yeah,” Steve said, “I’ll have a glass of the Bollini Pinot Grigio and some water.”

“No problem, and for you?” Jared turned toward Bucky with a smile that inched the line toward flirty.

“Umm… I’ll have a glass of Jacuzzi Merlot.”

“Water?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Alright, are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?”

“Uh, I think I need a few more minutes,” Steve said, making the waiter look away from Bucky.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit.” He smiled and walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, Steve started to laugh. Not quite uncontrollably but… It was borderline.

“What?” Bucky asked with an amused but curious look on his face?

“Nothing,” Steve replied with a smirk.

“Oh, come one. What is it, tell me,” Bucky said, leaning forward.

“He’s flirting with you,” Steve said in a singsong voice.

“What!? He _is not_.”

“He _totally_ is.”

Steve just raised his eyebrows and fixed Bucky with a look. He threw his hands up in ‘defeat’.

“Alright,” he said.

“He- Is he?”

Steve nodded. He continued to pursue his menu. Bucky continued to be shocked.

It’s not that he wasn’t used to people flirting with him…. But it was a surprise. Normally, Bucky would be all up in them, boy or girl, it never mattered. If he was on a date, he wouldn’t outright flirt back but he would flash them a small smile or throw a wink. He wasn’t a cheat, but he was a friendly guy and always like romantic company. First dates almost never worked out anyway, Bucky usually needed to keep his options open. With Steve though… He didn’t need to flirt back. There was no need to keep his option open. Steve was the finish line; he’s what Bucky had been looking for.

Which was why Bucky guessed he was so surprised by the waiter flirting with him. He hadn’t even thought of another person since he met Steve, and even though it was less than a week ago that seemed somewhat significant. Maybe Bucky was caught up in the moment of finally finding his soulmate. It felt special though. Significant in a way.

The waiter came back and took their orders. Steve ended up ordering the Baked Manicotti, and Bucky got the Four Cheese Alfredo. Once he was more tuned into the waiter, Bucky did notice he was flirting with him, albeit subtly. He would turn his body toward Bucky, throw him a dashing smile, and offered to get Bucky the name of the bread supplier when he overheard Bucky complimenting it. Through all of this, he still did his job well, and made it a point not to ignore Steve. Bucky was even more examining of his interactions with the waiter; making sure he didn’t flirt back, keeping all of his smiles pinned to Steve, and rejecting any hints that the waiter might want to talk to him more. Bucky didn’t even find it all that hard with Steve there. He already wanted to impress Steve and give him all the Bucky-charm, he couldn’t afford to waste his wooing-skills on this waiter, whose name he already forgot, in all honesty.

All he could focus on was Steve and how beautiful he looked. How amazingly blue his eyes were. Everything about him interested Bucky. Bucky wanted to learn everything he possibly could about Steve, and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him. Especially not a waiter.

By the time their food came, Steve and Bucky were deep in the throes of a conversation debating the pros and cons of smartphones, in specific iPhones. Steve was reasoning the benefits of the visual aspects to the d/Deaf or hard of hearing community. There were multiple apps that could be used in lieu of talking on the phone, subtitles were easy to work and texting was a breeze.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “but I’m addicted to Bakery Story and I’m damn ready to sue Apple.”

“How is Bakery Story enough of a reason to be a con?” Steve asked with a perplexed expression.

“I’ve wasted hours of my life on that game. In turn it has hurt my loved ones. I demand retribution.” Bucky played the drama tone up to the max in his speech.

“It’s an app, Bucky,” Steve countered, “I bet in a week you won’t even have it installed.”

The food arrived after Steve’s comment, and he counted that as a win for him. Even if they weren’t interrupted, Steve was confident he could win the argument. Bakery Story, although addicting and slightly annoying, did not match up to an easier lifestyle for someone who didn’t fit into the hearing world. Bucky may have been joking, but Steve knew he understood, at least on some level.

“This place is delicious,” Steve practically moaned when he bit into his food. It really was delicious, Italian food was one of Steve’s many weaknesses. As was dessert. Italian dessert had him practically melting into his chair.

“I know. I remember it being good, but this is off the charts,” Bucky replied around a mouthful of food.

“I can’t wait for dessert,” Steve said with a wink.

~~~~~

When Bucky got home he was practically bursting out of his pants. He thanked the stars that Clint was spending the night at Natasha’s, because as soon as he got home he was leaning against the door and stroking himself through his pants. His eyes practically disappeared in the back of his head when they rolled back.

It wasn’t that Steve was teasing him, and even if he was, it was the 2nd date and Bucky wasn’t going to put out, and he wasn’t expecting Steve too either. But when they got back to Steve’s place, he invited Bucky in for coffee. Of course ‘coffee’ turned into making out on the couch. They stopped before they got too far, and Bucky was actually the one to stop it. Steve agreed with him; they had just met that week and even though they knew this was the proverbial finish line, that wasn’t a reason to rush something neither of them felt fully ready for. Regardless, Bucky left Steve’s with his pants feeling a little too tight to be comfortable.

By the time Bucky got home, he was practically busting the zipper on his jeans. For some reason, on the mindless walk home his brain thought it nice to supply his head with images of him and Steve, and what tonight could have turned into. It had him hard in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Which is why he was rubbing his crotch with the heel of his hand by the time he got himself inside.

“Get it together, Barnes,” Bucky told himself while he kicked off his shoes. Even he had to admit that it was a little desperate of him to be this hard this fast. They were just making out on the couch, for Christ’s sake. It was basically as if they were teenagers. Bucky didn’t want to go back to being a teenager; he didn’t really like coming in his pants, thank you very much. In short, he was somewhat glad he’d left. If he’d stayed, Bucky was 90% sure he’d be back in Sophomore year. Steve made him feel like a horny teenager again.

The fact that Bucky hadn’t had sex in upwards of a year didn’t do much to help that.

Once Bucky got himself situated and away from the door, he managed to pull himself together enough to get himself into his bed, and get his pants all the way off. He tugged his shirt off on the way, too. When he was down to his boxers (boxer briefs technically), he let himself finally relax. Without the strain of the zipper on his crotch, he could think a little better. He let his hands wander around his chest, down his abs, and to his inner thighs. Bucky’s inner thighs were amazingly sensitive.

For a while, Bucky let himself rub his inner thighs and watch his cock twitch through the fabric. His hips bucked up for some friction. When a wet patch started to form, Bucky dragged off his boxers. He let his fingers play around through the neatly trimmed hairs at the base and trace his balls. Slowly, he started to let his hand move up and down his shaft, twisting his hand at the top.

“Fuck,” he whispered. Even if it wasn’t in his pants, he was going to come embarrassingly fast. He forced his hand to move slowly. When he felt himself start speeding up, he stopped to spread the precome that was leeking out over his head. There was enough to make his head look shiny and allow his hand to move more smoothly over the shaft. After that, Bucky couldn’t help himself.

His hand started to speed up. It was almost flying over his dick, and his hips kept bucking up to meet his hand. Bucky threw his head back into the pillows, letting out a little moan once his breathing sped up. Images of Steve were flashing through his head, making the pleasure all the more real. After he closed his eyes all he could see was Steve on his knees with Bucky’s cock right in between those ridiculously red lips. He would be good. He’d be able to take _all_ of Bucky (nothing less than impressive). Steve would be bobbing his head back and forth, sucking him down until his nose was in Bucky’s pubic hairs. Bucky would be moaning so loud everything else would just get lost. When he came maybe he would even scream. Bucky had never screamed from an orgasm before.

Or Steve riding him for hours and hours, before slipping off and turning Bucky over to pound him into the mattress. They would start with lots of foreplay, of corse. He could see them making out on the couch for at least half an hour, maybe even a full one. By the time they finally decided to move things along, they would be grinding up against each other and leaving hickies all over the other’s necks. Their hair would be dishevelled, their mouths bruised and as red as an apple. Once they actually made it to the bedroom, their shirts would be off and their pants unbuttoned. When they were in bed, they would be distracted by the newly exposed chests, leaving hickies on them and biting flesh, exploring every inch. Bucky would run his tongue all over Steve, tease his nipples, go back up and nibble on an ear. Steve would get his turn, too. He would sit on Bucky’s hips and run his hands _everywhere_. They would start grinding again, and when it almost became too much, they would finally escape their pants. Boxers would follow. Naked grinding was just as hot, and skin on skin contact would feel better than anything Bucky had experienced. Bucky would flip Steve over and stick his legs on Bucky’s shoulders. He would nose down Steve’s whole body, being sure to give an extra nip to Steve’s most sensitive points. Once he found his way to Steve’s hole, he would lick and suck to his hearts desire. He’d get Steve nice and relaxed, tease him as much as he could, and eventually work his tongue into him. Hopefully, Steve would like it too, and Bucky could get him moaning as loud as he would be in the situation (he was a very vocal person when it came to sex). Steve would kick him off sometime later, after he worked 2 fingers into him alongside his tongue. Bucky guessed they would get distracted again by making out, or something of the sort. Nuzzling, if Steve was too uncomfortable about where his tongue had been. He’d prep Steve, with lube and everything, before resituating his legs around Bucky’s waist. They would fuck for as long as they could stand, and knowing Bucky, it wouldn’t actually be _that_ long. The two of them would get sweaty and shiny, breathing faster through moans. Halfway through Steve would flip over Bucky and ride him until Bucky couldn’t control himself anymore and grab Steve’s hips to drill into him. Steve would stop him right before Bucky came, making him groan. He’s flip Bucky over and prep him as fast as possible so he wouldn’t get hurt, giving Bucky the impression that they were going to fuck fast and hard. Once he actually got in him, though, Steve would slow down. He would go slow and sweet, building the tension. Bucky would be in shambles, that much he knows. Bottoming for him is intense enough without topping beforehand, both in the same night would make him ready to explode. Gradually, he hoped, Steve would speed up, until he was driving into Bucky with a force that could rival a pornstar. Hard and fast would make Bucky lose it. He’d come in 5 minutes, flat. No more, maybe a little less. Bucky would scream, he knows he could, and Steve wouldn’t even have to touch his cock, he would just explode all over himself. His hips would buck right up, staying suspended for a long time, and come would shoot all over him, maybe even onto his chin. Above him, he would be able to feel Steve tensing and moaning. He’d be coming _inside_ of Bucky.

With that thought, Bucky was driven over the edge with a long, drawn-out 'fuck' leaving his lips. White took over his vision. Come shot out all over his chest, all the way up to his collarbone, and Bucky relaxed back into his bed. His hand milked his cock for another minute, wringing out the last of the come his body had to offer. Bucky stroked himself until he was oversensitive and it was almost painful.

“Shit,” Bucky laughed out. Once he started laughing, he couldn’t stop. Something about a good night and an amazing orgasm, even alone, made Bucky happy enough to laugh without anyone to hear.

~~~~~

Little did Bucky know, Steve was doing the same thing he was, at about the same time (Steve was a little better at delaying his orgasm than Bucky).

Afterwards, he texted Bucky.

**S:Thanks for tonight, I had a really great time.**

Bucky responded quickly, typing with one hand and covered in drying come.

**B:Anytime;) I had a great time too. Wanna do it again sometime?**

**S:Heck, yeah! Busy this weekend:)?**

**B:As it turns out… No I am not. Have any ideas?**

**S:I have one… How do you feel about painting?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay rating change! (Or I'm happy, at least, I wrote this a while ago.) Critique on the explicit section would be extremely helpful to me. I know it's not the best or long, so I'm sorry that it's not A+. As I think I've explained, I'm more writing this for fun and to try to work on my writing, so it's not supposed to be perfect but I would like some criticism on the explicit part. I always struggle with that so pointers would be helpful. Please do enjoy and shoot any ideas/requests my way!
> 
> https://malmohus.files.wordpress.com/2011/04/vin3.jpg  
> Italian candle reference in case anyone was wondering (credit to google).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who didn't take a week and a half to update? Improvement, I am coming for you!

Turns out, Steve’s idea of painting was of the splatter variety. Not alone, they did 2 pieces, one for each of them, but they worked on both together. Steve found this place only a few blocks from Bucky’s shop, he’d never even noticed it before. Basically, it was a Color Me Mine with canvases instead of ceramic ashtrays. They had instructors helping and everything, but mostly they left you to be, especially if Steve happened to be with you. He could paint fine with help from nothing but his hands, he probably didn’t even need paint. Bucky knew for a fact he didn’t need paint.

In the background they played crappy Salsa music that made Bucky move his feet in a jerky and off-key manner. Steve watched and laughed with enthusiasm. That only made Bucky show off his ridiculous and terrible dance moves even more, which made the whole thing go full circle. By the time someone finally told them to quiet down, Bucky had officially made a fool of himself and Steve was bent over holding his stomach with laughter. They had attracted the eyes of the few other customers around, and the owners of the shop.

“Alright boys, thats enough,” one of the owner-ladies said with a thick accent. Bucky thought it may have been Spanish or something European. Her raised eyebrow and obvious unamusement ran into her facial expression quite well. Bucky was impressed.

In the end, the 2 only got yelled at 2 more times, and they didn’t break anything, which was almost bound to happen in a Color Me Mine. The pieces were also quite… Profound. They probably wouldn’t sell for a million dollars or anything, but they were easily Bucky’s favorites. He wanted to hang one up in his undecorated apartment and look at it every day for the rest of his life and be able to remember the day where he heard Steve laugh so hard there were tears in his eyes. The day had made Bucky’s top 5 memories no doubt.

“I still think we should go to Color Me Mine,” Bucky said when they walked out, clothes covered in paint and smiles fixed on their faces. Steve burst into another round of giggles. Bucky smiled so hard his face hurt.

~~~~~

Over the next few weeks, Steve and Bucky’s relationship solidified. They’d spent the night together (no, not sexually), they went on a few more dates, and they officially became monogamous. The word ‘boyfriend’ had even been thrown around once or twice (on the daily).

Already they were making their friends gag with their fluffy and domestic attitude. Although they didn’t partake in too much PDA, they did get lost in each other’s eyes or cuddle on the couch in an adorable way. Their selfies were taking over their life, being put as wallpapers, a few being printed out to be taped to walls, even meandering their way onto social network.

Which is how the conversation was brought up about family.

“So, do your parents not have a Facebook?” Steve asked one day, trying not to be too forward but he hadn’t heard about Bucky’s parents. He didn’t want to push, but he was curious. “You don’t have to tell me I was just-”

“No, Steve, it’s fine. I actually haven’t talked to them in... Gosh probably 5 years? They were super religious, hardcore Catholics, and when I came out to them they weren’t really what I would call supportive. We got in a pretty big fight, names were yelled, thank god no punches thrown, but I haven’t spoken to them since. I was never really close to them, honestly, so it’s not a huge deal. I would rather live my life without having to hide then pretend to be someone I’m not so I don’t start family drama. I do have a sister, though, and she is pretty excited to meet you.” Bucky never broke much eye contact with Steve through his explanation. They were sitting on the couch at Steve’s after Bucky had made them dinner of spaghetti and microwave meatballs. Both of them had finished eating and were waiting on dessert, which Steve had made. The time was passed with conversation, both turned toward the other. They were close without being too close, comfortable without being distracting. It took all Bucky had not to stroke Steve’s arm or lean in and kiss him until his lips were ruby red. Steve was distracting in himself, no matter how close or far he was.

“Wow… That’s kinda intense. My dad died when I was young and my mom is still alive and kicking. I’m actually surprised she hasn’t pestered me to meet you yet.”

“Did you tell her about the soulmate thing?”

“Yeah! Of corse. Which is the whole reason I’m surprised, I thought she would be up and at’em to meet you.”

Bucky hummed thoughtfully and pursed his lips, nodding a little bit. Steve smiled and then leaned forward to kiss him. They both smiled into it. At first it was chaste, and they had to pull back so their teeth didn’t knock together. Noses rubbed together in an eskimo kiss and then they both leaned back in. Bucky allowed himself to rub his arm over Steve’s side, and Steve tangled the fingers of his left hand in the base of Bucky’s hair. The kiss deepened. It wasn’t quick, but they didn’t take it slow, either. Soon enough tongue started being added, they drifted closer to each other until their chests were pressed together and Steve had almost climbed into Bucky’s lap. Bucky had moved both hands to Steve’s hips and Steve had used both hands to fist Bucky’s hair. Sneakily, Steve started to grind his hips, just slightly, to play up the friction in Bucky’s lap. Bucky maneuvered his hands to the backs of Steve’s thighs and had just grabbed his ass when the timer on the oven went off. They pulled back and panted into each other’s mouths. Both of their lips were wet and red, both were panting, and both of their eyes were glazed over with obvious sexual arousal.

“I should… Get that,” Steve said, still slightly out of breath. He slid off Bucky’s lap when he nodded. Steve went to take the dessert out of the oven and turn the beeping timer off. When he got back, Bucky started to chuckle, which turned into a full-belly laugh. It was infectious, because Steve started laughing, too.

“We’re such dorks,” Bucky said, still laughing.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, “you’re really a dork.”

Bucky tried to hide the lovesick look in his eyes, but based on Steve’s peck to his lips, he really didn’t do well.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next week (Wednesday to be exact), Bucky took a half day to go meet Steve’s mom. They’d agreed that dinner in a public place seemed like the best option. Bucky had the chore of making himself look presentable for a dinner with his boyfriend’s mom. His tattoos weren’t really the problem, they could be covered up. The only one that sometimes gave him trouble was his clavicle, and that was usually just when he left some of the buttons unbuttoned. He decided that he was going to play it safe and keep his buttons buttoned. (Honestly he thought he looked hot as hades when he left the top few unbuttoned, but he had to remember this night wasn’t about looking attractive; it was about looking like a good potential life partner for someone’s son.)

Eventually his outfit was solidified. According to Steve, it was a dressy-casual place, so jeans were acceptable. Bucky took advantage of the fact and wore jeans, albeit nice ones. They didn’t have paint, ink, or rips in them, one of only 3 pairs. They were darker and tight without being too tight, still blue, and straight with enough wear too not look brand new. For one, they had never been drenched in alcohol, so for Bucky’s track record with his clothes, they were respectable. He paired them with black shoes that weren’t sneakers or boots (he had to hunt for those) and a black button-up. The button-up was tight but not ridiculous. It was flattering without being distracting or sexual in any way.

Lastly, his hair was in question. Bucky had never worked so hard in his life for his hair to be decent-looking. Usually he just threw it up in a bun-of-sorts and called it good, but he actually had to make an impression passed ‘oh he looks nice.’ He had to try to tame it, which he generally did with a bun. But was a bun the answer? Are buns appropriate? Was he supposed to be able to put his hair in a bun?

He called Steve to double check. They didn’t even exchange hellos.

“No, Bucky, you look fine.”

“I didn’t even say hello, Steve, you undermine me.”

“Was I wrong?”

“... No.”

“Ha!”

“Steve! This is serious. How do I wear my hair?”

“I laugh at how much our relationship resembles a straight couple getting ready for prom.”

“Steve, when people go to prom they already have their hair planned out. It’s not really an on-the-spot thing. Can we focus back on my problem now?”  
  


“I think distracting you is better, though.”

“ _Steve_!”

“ _Bucky_!”

“Why do you hate me so?”

“Stop being so dramatic, you really do sound like a teenager.”

“I was in theater, I deserve a little dramatization.”

“Really? What was your favorite production?”

“Xanadu, but Steve! That’s not the point!”

“But I’m learning so much about you.”

“I need to get ready for dinner.”

“Not really, I haven’t even showered.”

“How!? I’ve been stressing about this since I got home.”

“Did you even eat lunch?”

“Do I _sound_ like I ate lunch, Steve?”

“No. You sound a bit grumpy.”

“I _am_ a bit grumpy!”

“You can say that again.”

  
  
“Can you just help me with my hair or do I have to stoop to Pinterest levels?”

“I like it back. I think if you’re trying to look clean-cut it works really well.”

“So… Basically how I always wear it?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“But I really wanted to look nice.”

“I’m sure you will look nice.”

“I can practically hear your smile from here.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

~~~~~

Bucky took another half hour to decide that he wanted to put his hair back into a bun. It looked as nice as Steve predicted, and now he had the last number to Xanadu stuck in his head. He was even beginning to get the urge to roller skate.

The restaurant the 3 chose was a decent place that wasn’t too expensive or fancy. They had a variety of meals, so everyone would be happy. (Bucky still prefered 24 hour diners.) Bucky and Steve had agreed to meet Steve’s mom there after Bucky picked Steve up. On the way there, (they walked again) they learned a little bit more about each other and were just generally being adorable and romantic menances.

“Da-da da-da da! X-a-a-anadu-u-u-u!” Bucky sang.

“Bucky is that really necessary?”

“You made me get it stuck in my head!”

“Was Xanadu really your favorite performance you did?”

“Yes! It was awesome. And I got to roller skate.”

“I feel as if there’s more to the story…”

“Well I had a huge crush on the guy that played the goddess of dance.”

“How far did you get?”

“What!?”

“C’mon! I find it hard to believe that you worked next to him for months and didn’t even make out with him.”

“Mmm… Xanadu.”

“So you _did_ make out with him?”

“Yeah, a little. It didn’t really turn into anything but it was fun while it lasted.”

“Why not?”

“I had a crush on him, and you know how it is when you have a crush on someone before you get to know them. You have all these preconceived notions and then you can’t really be yourself. We started hanging out a little but by the middle of the summer I realized that I wasn’t really myself around him. I was too wrapped up in what I _thought_ he would like that I forgot to be myself. Like I said, it was fun while it lasted, and it was high school so obviously it wasn’t _that_ serious.”

“Huh… That’s really interesting, I’ve never thought about that before.”

“About high school relationships not being serious?”

“No, about the crush thing. How you change yourself for a person before you get to know them because it’s what you _think_ they like. That honestly would have changed my high school crushes and the way I acted around _many_ people if I thought more about it.”

“It’s something I learned freshman year. I was so awkward and I developed a bunch of crushes on people I had never even talked to. I realized that if I did end up talking to them, then I would just change myself for what I thought they wanted, which was most likely not me. Clearly that didn’t change my future high school relationships, but at least I knew what I was doing anyway.”

Steve nodded at that thoughtfully. They were silent until they got to the restaurant. About a block away, Bucky’s heart started pounding. He starting sweating, but he was not going to let his nerves get the best of him. He picked out a black shirt for a reason.

“You okay?” Steve asked when they walked into the building. He could pick up on Bucky’s nervousness, though with standing so close he thought anyone could. It took some courage and a little sympathy for someone to actually say something about it. Steve usually just left it alone, he knew how uncomfortable it was for people to ask him about something like his social awkwardness. It was an important night, though, and Steve thought Bucky could use some comfort.

“I don’t know. I think I’ll be okay. Maybe I just need to get inside and meet her. If she actually likes me I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Bucky was actually nervous. He get jitters, yes, but he usually didn’t get sweating and heart-pumping nervous. It had only happened a few times in his life.

“Bucky,” Steve said, voice filled with an exasperation that sounded akin to emotion, “she will _love_ you. Stop worrying about it, she already likes you.”

“Knowing my luck, she won’t by the end of the night.”

Steve gave Bucky the most annoyed look he could muster, with an eyeroll thrown in for good measure. It made Bucky crack a smile, small as it was. They got into the restaurant and were led to their table.

Sarah Rogers had already sat down and looked as if she were waiting, but not in an impatient and irritated way. She was beautiful, Bucky could clearly see the resemblance. Sarah and Steve had the same hair, the same eyes, the same face shape. Bucky wondered if Steve got anything from his dad, although it didn’t matter. Clearly he hadn’t needed anything from his dad. Standing close to the both of them made Bucky slightly in awe.

It was clear, though, that Sarah was not Steve’s sister. She had crow's feet on the outer of her eyes and wrinkles on various places. Her eyes had clear wisdom in them that no person under 40 could possess. They spoke of experiences and knowledge that Bucky could only hope that one day he would develop. The two hadn’t even spoke and Bucky was already in awe at what was Sarah Rogers. He could only imagine what having conversations with the women would be like, and he was surprised at just how much he wanted to find out.

Before Steve and Bucky got to the their table, Sarah was already standing and smiling. She brought Steve in for a hug with a “hi sweetie!” It was obvious by her smile that she was happy to see her son. After they released, Sarah turned to Bucky.

“You must be Bucky. It’s so nice to meet you!” Sarah went in for a handshake, which Bucky was glad for, because he was not a big hugger, especially with people he just met.

“Yup, that’s me. It’s really nice to meet you, too. Steve’s told me a lot about you.” _Yup? Wow, Buck you’re **really** doing well._

“Really? Hopefully not too much about his teenage years.”

Bucky cocked his head over to Steve with a smirk. Steve was already blushing.

“No, actually, he’s never mentioned you and high school together. Though, now I’m getting quite curious.”

“I think the two of us are going to get along wonderfully.” Sarah was smiling in a way only mothers can, when embarrassing their kids in a loving way.

“I have the feeling I’m going to regret this,” Steve piped up.

Bucky and Sarah gave him the sneakiest smirks Steve has ever seen outside of a movie screen. They even matched.

Steve pulled out the most exaggerated eye roll he’s used since high school.

“It’s like you’re 16 all over again!” Sarah said as they all sat down.

The table they were seated at was circular, so they could all look at each other. It was by a window and, for once, an appropriate distance away from other tables. No one could overhear their conversation. Bucky was hoping Steve didn’t have to go to the bathroom or anything, because he had the sneaking suspicion that he was going to get the shovel talk if left alone for more than 5 minutes with this women. She may look happy and carefree, but Bucky had no impressions that she wouldn’t stick him with a steak knife given a good reason and half a chance, especially if she were protecting her son.

“So, Bucky, Steve tells me you’re a tattoo artist?” Sarah asked when they were all situated.

“Yeah, I am. I went to college for Russian Literature, but I couldn’t find any jobs. My friend said there was an opening, so I decided to give it a try.”

“Y’know, that’s extremely interesting. I was wondering how it was to find a job in today’s economy. Lately I’ve been hearing that people who get degrees don’t actually have a better chance just because of the little jobs out there.”

“I have to disagree,” Bucky said, “I think it depends on the field. For instance, engineering is a field in which there are many jobs for educated people, with good pay. A high school graduate can’t expect to walk in and get more than a secretary position. Now, I’m not saying that college and university is for everyone, I’ve met more than one person who going to college has hurt more than helped, but I don’t think dropping out and getting a GED should be encouraged.”

Sarah nodded her head in an impressed and thoughtful manner. Bucky snuck a look over to Steve who was smiling. The waiter walked up before they could discuss the topic more, making the normal greetings. Once they left, Sarah continued her prodding.

“I’m guessing you have tattoos, then?” Sarah asked, leaning on her elbows resting on the table.

“Mom!” Steve said, outraged and clearly embarrassed, he was even turning red. Bucky chuckled at his boyfriend’s embarrassment.

“What?” Sarah asked, “I’m just asking!” Steve put his head into his palm, then shook his head back and forth for good measure. Running his hand down his face, he looked up to the ceiling for guidance.

“No, no, it’s really no problem,” Bucky replied, brushing off the concerns. “I have a few, they’re all fairly easily covered. I don’t want to be one of those people covered in them, I mean if they want to do it, that’s them, but I don’t really want it for myself. I have… Let’s see… 5? No, 4. Yeah, I have 4 of them, and I don’t think I’ll get many more, if any.”

“How much do they hurt?” Sarah’s question also piqued Steve’s curiosity. (Steve had been giving tattoos some serious consideration lately, he loved Bucky’s.)

“It depends on both the person and the area of the body. The ribs, for example, are extremely painful, but the arms are more an irritation. Some people are more sensitive to pain than others, so even in a generally non-painful area it can be unbearable for them. It really depends on how well they deal with pain.”

Sarah hummed and nodded thoughtfully. Bucky briefly wondered if she wanted to get a tattoo or something, she was very curious about the process. He’d seen weirder, and he’d given older people tattoos.

“So, mom, are you done interrogating Bucky?” Steve questioned with annoyance clear in his voice.

“Directly, yes,” Sarah answered without missing a beat. Her smile was sweet in a way that an onlooker wouldn’t notice, but made Steve narrow his eyes. His mom just continued to smile. Bucky had to hold back his laughter, because the whole thing was resembling a teeanger introducing their significant other to their parents for the first time. It really was like being back in high school, and Bucky actually found that he didn’t really mind, as long as his acne, greasy hair and raging horniness didn’t make another appearance. (The latter was actually showing its skin more often now.) Seeing these moments from a third-party experience was much preferable.

The waiter swooped in among the dirty glances (from Steve to his mom) to drop off their drinks and take their appetizer and entree orders. When he left, Steve swooped in to try to diffuse the tension.

“So, Bucky, tell my mom about the cat thing.”

“I’m thinking of getting a cat?” Bucky had no idea where Steve was going with this.

“Why?” Sarah asked with a questioning expression.

“Because cats are amazing and cute. My apartments kinda… lonely lately.”

“I thought you had a roommate?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, but he’s out with Nat all the time. I actually only see him for more than 5 minutes about once a week.”

“Well I see no harm done. Cats can be extremely therapeutic and I’m sure there are dozens running around that need good homes.” Sarah chimed in.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “I just need to convince my roommate. Even if he won’t be around the darn thing he’ll probably throw a hissy fit. He’s a sworn dog-lover. I’m actually a little afraid he won’t even give a cat a chance.”

“Clint seems like a good guy. Are you sure he’d throw a fit?” Steve asked. He looked genuinely puzzled.

“You have yet to see Clint not get his way when it’s a more serious matter than what to get for dinner.” Bucky replied with a look of wide eyes.

“Maybe Nat will set him straight? She seems more like a cat person.”

“Maybe… If there’s one person Clint would listen to, it’s her.”

“When were you thinking of getting one?” Sarah asked. Bucky was glad she interrupted before him and Steve got too doe-eyed.

“I’m not sure yet, maybe a couple’a weeks?”

The waiter came again with their appetizers. Mostly salad, the 3 got nachos to share. They left with a flourish.

“Have you considered a breed yet?”

“No… Although to be honestly, I’ve always wanted a hairless cat.”

“A sphynx?” Steve chimed excitedly.

“Oh boy,” Sarah whispered under her breath.

“Oh my god, I love those! I’ve always wanted to see one, they’re hypoallergenic and their so cute. Some people say they look creepy, but honestly, they’re adorable, ohmygod Bucky you have to get one.” Steve’s rant about sphynxs made Bucky smile. He had done some research and found that a sphynx would actually fit the bill quite nicely. They were loyal and actually somewhat doglike, which would hopefully make Clint happy. (Unfortunately, Steve was not quite right about the hypoallergenic thing, though all hope wasn’t lost.) Sphynxs also needed baths and ear cleaning on a weekly basis, so they weren’t no maintenance like some cats. Bucky honestly thought he could handle it, he really wasn’t a particularly busy guy, all he had at the moment was work and Steve with the occasional outing with another friend. If Steve was serious about the interest he showed in the cat, maybe it could be an activity they did together. Although, they weren’t without their issues. Kittens were prone to respiratory problems, and about 30% had a heart problem of sorts. Obviously they would be sensitive to different things, their skin would most likely be easily irritated, but so could Steve’s. All in all, Bucky thought the cat would fit right in.

“We’ll see, I doubt they’re cheap. Also I kinda want to adopt one… Save one without a home, y’know?”

“Yes, but what if you could save a _sphynx_ cat without a home?”

Bucky chuckled. “Well I would do that, then. But, Steve, they’re very in demand right now, they’re upwards of $1500. Also I read somewhere that they’re more for experiences cat owners or people with more than 1 pet. I’ve never had a cat!” The pout Steve gave him was almost enough to make Bucky take back his words. Almost. Bucky didn’t exactly have $1500 lying around to spend on a cat. Really a rescue would be more appropriate… But he really had always wanted one. Maybe he could think about it… It really wasn’t _completely_ out of the question.

“Okay, okay, enough cat talk,” Sarah chuckled. “What do you think of the food? I’m actually loving these nachos.”

After that, conversation flowed easily.

Steve still gave him a pouty look for the rest of the night. It looks like Bucky might need to get a cat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is still trash.
> 
> Yes, it is I *bows*.
> 
> I actually didn't think I would have this up until later, but I learned I had about twice as much of this as I thought I did, so this chunk is actually pretty heavy.
> 
> I'm winding down on it, only a few more scenes. Of course it takes me years to write one scene, so it'll be done by the end of next month. All posted, I don't know, but I am making myself crack down before I vacation. It should actually be more easy going after finals.
> 
> Sorry if you didn't want to hear all that, but if you do, be sure to stop by my Tumblr and say hi. Link is in the notes in the first chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your amazing kudos, especially since I know some people have gone to check out some of my other stories and... Wow that just makes me feel so happy. I can't describe it. It's wonderful and thank you all so much, each and every one of you. You've really given me the confidence to see this story through and not just end it now because the going is getting tough. You're all wonderful humans and thank you thank you thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

“Well _that_ was a wild night,” Bucky commented when they first got back to his apartment. Steve decided just to spend the night with him.

“I know. All the cat talk was getting me hyped up, now I really want some kitty cuddles.”

“I can’t give you kitty cuddles, but I can give you Bucky cuddles.”

“Mmm… I think I’ll live.” Steve said as Bucky wrapped him up in a big Bucky-bear hug. Steve loved them. It was one of the very few times when Steve liked being small. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed him. At first, the kiss was chaste and more romantic than anything, but, being the horny messes that they were, it quickly turned to Bucky walking backward to the couch. He flopped down onto his back and Steve quickly crawled on top of him.

They kissed in different ways. It started getting heated after they laid down on the couch, the two going at it like teenagers. When his breath started getting short and his pants a little too tight, Bucky slowed it down. He tried to calm Steve down a little more by running his hands up and down Steve’s sides. This pattern continued for longer than either would admit; Steve picking up the pace and heating things up while Bucky would calm them down. Along the way, they started grinding against each other.

The friction wasn’t enough, or Bucky thought so at least. It wasn’t intense or fast, just some rolling movement. Bucky couldn’t believe how good it felt. Just some light grinding between him and Steve was enough to drive him insane.

When the pace of their mouths began to heat up again, so did their hips. They began rolling against each other faster and faster. Bucky started the moans, he really couldn’t help it. Steve was driving him insane. He was completely at Steve’s mercy, it was obvious who was calling the shots. Once he started, Bucky couldn’t stop. He couldn’t control his hips bucking faster into Steve’s or his moans from escaping. This was the closest he’d been to another person in almost 2 years, and the only sexual action he’d gotten from anything other than his right hand in longer. It was taking all of his control not to grab Steve’s hips and and start rubbing off.

When Bucky’s mouth was almost continuously open, from a combination of panting and moaning, and they were both sweating, Steve sat up so his ass was grinding against Bucky’s aching erection. He was smirking like the devil as he put his hands on Bucky’s abdomen for stability. Bucky’s hands had drifted to Steve’s thighs, and he continued rubbing off on Steve. Steve stopped for half a minute, and Bucky thought he was stopping, so he allowed himself to catch his breath and took his hands off Steve. Still smirking, Steve ran his hands up and down Bucky’s chest and abs.

“You’re rock hard, aren’t you?” Steve asked. Bucky panted and nodded. His pupils were dilated and their lips were red and wet. Steve slid onto his side so he was laying next to Bucky. One of his hands went to play in Bucky’s hair while the other made its way down his chest, slowly.

“I bet you’re even leaking, huh?” Steve’s hand rested on Bucky’s crotch. The fabric of his jeans was bulging in a way Steve thought must be painful. He was in the exact same state. Bucky helplessly nodded as he watched Steve’s hand settle.

Steve laughed. “You’re _so_ close, right?” Bucky whined high in his throat. He was. He was so close. If Steve kept talking like that, Bucky was going to come in his pants, although he suspected he was going to anyway. Steve chuckled again and ground his palm against Bucky.

“Steve!” Bucky panted. He was so close, so fucking close. The inside of his boxers were sticky with precome and he could feel his balls drawing up. He was going to come in his fucking pants. His hips were bucking up and assisting Steve’s hand in its grinding. “Shit,” Bucky whispered.

“You wanna come?” Steve whispered in his ear, biting and tugging on his earlobe. Bucky nodded frantically. “You wanna come _for me_?”

“Yes, _yes_!” Bucky panted, still nodding. He could feel his orgasm, it was tightening his muscles, waiting. Waiting for permission.

“Go on. Come for me, Bucky.”

Bucky shot into his pants as soon as Steve said. His hips rocked into Steve’s hand and stayed suspended as pleasure washed over him. He closed his eyes and arched his back, his head rolling back. He let out a long whine and panted. Steve continued to massage him through. Aftershocks rolled through him, and his whole body twitched uncontrollably. Bucky panted.

“Nice, Bucky. You were great.”

At the praise, Bucky soared. He smiled. Opening his eyes, he turned his body toward Steve.

“C’mon, Stevie. Your turn.”

~~~~~

Steve ended up spending the night. Bucky got him off in a similar fashion, but he actually took off Steve’s pants. Apparently, he’d never even had another person touch his dick (Bucky was still surprised), so he shot off almost as fast as Bucky. By the end of their night, Steve needed a clean shirt and Bucky needed new underwear _and_ pants. His shirt was mostly intact, but he still had sweated quite a bit. In all honesty, he needed a shower. Steve had similar feelings.

“Do you wanna shower? I feel kinda disgusting,” Bucky said, scrunching his face up when he caught a whiff of himself. Steve giggled.

“Yeah, I think this shirt needs a wash, too.”

“Oh _your shirt_. There is literally drying come in my underwear, do you want to play most uncomfortable?” Steve laughed.

“Guess we need to do a load of laundry, huh?”

“You could say that again.” The two of them burst out giggling. They honestly sounded like teenager girls; it was actually kind of funny.

Bucky got up from the couch to go grab towels and change, and Steve slapped his ass. Yelping, Bucky jumped in the air and turned around while he grabbed his ass. Steve burst out laughing.

“Why would you do that?”

“I dunno. It looked so slap-able, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Y’know, Rogers, one day that lack of control is going to get you in trouble.” Bucky lifted his eyebrows and waggled his finger at Steve.

“I plan on it,” Steve said with a wink. Bucky chuckled and went to go fix the mostly dry mess in his boxers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a poor excuse for a chapter and I'm sorry but I wanted to split the porny bits (if they even qualify as such) up as much as possible.
> 
> I'm almost done! Just have the epilogue to do and then I'll be done. When I finish I will be posting once chapter daily, time permitting.
> 
> Now that this is coming to a close, please please please send me prompts or ideas or headcanons or anything having to do with Steve/Bucky. My tumblr is in the first chapter notes.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and subscriptions and whatnot. It has been a true moral builder and I hope that some of you stick around for anything else I might come up with in the future, because with any luck my writing will get better rather than worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up was glorious. And hard. Much like Steve’s dick. Again.

 

Life was confusing.

 

The night before, he and Bucky had basically passed out naked in his bed after they showered. Not together. Steve didn’t think he was ready for that. But they were still naked and entangled, which Steve did enjoy. Evidently, so did his dick. Steve couldn’t actually believe it, he’d already gotten off the night before and now he was ready to go again. Morning breath be damned.

 

He’d woken up on his back with Bucky slung over his front, his chin resting on Steve’s chest and his mop of hair under Steve’s chin. It was blissful and romantic and everything Steve wanted from his first sexual encounter with another person. He was surprised. Based on other people and what he had heard from their first times, he wasn’t going to remember it and have a roaring headache after, or a month later his significant other was going to breakup with him and leave his heart in a puddle. Steve took a deep breath. He felt fine, he didn’t have a headache, and he was fairly certain Bucky wasn’t going to breakup with him. Even in a month's time.

 

What he was surprised about was the way he acted last night, and how he felt about the way he acted. He felt… in control. Bucky was submissive. He didn’t seem hesitant, he seemed like he enjoyed it as well. Steve liked feeling in control. He was the little guy, he’d never really felt powerful or dominant in his life. The last place he expected to be in complete control was his sex life, and it was the last place he expected to enjoy it, especially at this level.

 

Maybe it wasn’t the dominance. Maybe it was just Bucky. Maybe Steve just liked everything and anything Bucky did. It wasn’t that out of the realm of possibilities. Steve was pretty much infatuated with Bucky. He expected the gooshy and romantic feelings he felt when they first met to… not disappear, but change. They were supposed to fade into something less creepy and intense. Not that they were creepy. His feelings weren’t creepy. They just felt so high school, and Steve had no wishes to go back to high school. At all. Even if his high school had Bucky.

 

But his feelings didn’t fade, they didn’t even really change. Steve still wanted to be around Bucky. He still wanted to do all the gooey and romantic shit that he did a month ago. (Including the Lady and the Trap scene, he was such a sucker for Disney shit.) He still felt the spark that he did when Bucky reached for his hand. Really, when their skin touched at all. It didn’t matter the context, whether it was sexual or the two were just flirt-fighting. Steve wanted to be near Bucky.

 

So Steve didn’t know if what he felt was just Bucky, or if it was normal, or if it was part of who he was. For whatever reason, he didn’t think he was weird. If he brought it up to Bucky, he was sure Bucky would understand. He wasn’t going to paint Steve as a freak or something to avoid. Even if he didn’t understand (Steve thought he did), he would hear Steve out.

 

The problem was Steve didn’t know what he was feeling. It didn’t feel bad, per say, it just felt new. Different. Like the first night in a new house. It was the first night with his new boyfriend, so maybe it was something like that. He felt good that he didn’t have to crawl out of bed and sneak out the door with the hangover. It felt good to have Bucky in his arms. Regardless, it would feel good to have Bucky in his arms, but it felt even better knowing they’d been sexual the night before. Steve didn’t want to say intimate, but he would consider it intimate.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Bucky waking up with his arms. With a loud groan. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, Bucky waking up was always funny and something gorgeous to be apart of. After stretching for a few seconds, Bucky’s eyes opened and he looked up at Steve. The recognition flared in his eyes and he smiled with his whole face. All of his features involved.

 

“Hey,” he said, voice rough with sleep. It was so beautiful, Steve’s chest hurt.

 

“Hi there,” Steve said. He didn’t notice he was smiling down at Bucky as if he was a prized treasure from a far away land. To Steve he was. There was nothing more precious to Steve.

 

“Mmmm. M’tired. Wan’ sleep.” Bucky mumbled sleepily. Steve stroked his hair and rubbed his scalp. Bucky hummed more contentedly.

 

“Go back to sleep,” Steve whispered. Bucky hardly heard him. He was already drifting off. Steve wasn’t far behind.

 

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

~~~~~

 

Steve thrashed in his sleep. The assumption would be he was having a nightmare. Quite the opposite, actually, he was dreaming about Bucky. He had been dreaming about Bucky a lot lately, actually, and half of them took him back to his teenage years. Yes, they were dating, but Steve still felt a little awkward waking up from a sex dream about his boyfriend.

 

The dreams varied. Sometimes it was Steve dominating Bucky again, not always in a sexual context, sometimes it was the other way around, sometimes Steve was fucking Bucky, sometimes Bucky was fucking Steve. Tonight, it happened to be the last option.

 

It wasn’t that Steve was opposed to bottoming. In fact, until his and Bucky’s grind-fest, he assumed he was going to bottom. Really, though, Steve was coming to realize it didn’t matter, and also that he was so sexually inexperienced he wanted to try everything. He wanted to give, he wanted to receive, he wanted to experiment with toys and in the kitchen, all of the things he would have done in high school if he was 6”1’ and 180 pounds. (That wasn’t a great excuse because Steve had the sneaking suspicion that he would still be a virgin either way.) Regardless he still had no experience other than Bucky. Not that he was complaining, he made Bucky come in his pants. That day was a good day in his book.

 

Anyway, his dream. It was really life-like, other than the two of them grinding on the kitchen counter. It wasn’t like last time, though a makeout session did spur this on, too. While that grinding session didn’t exactly move on, however, Steve’s dream-sessions was progressing quickly. In his dream, he didn’t mind. He wasn’t hesitant and didn’t freak out. He was ready. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he wanted it from Bucky.

 

Dream-Steve lead dream-Bucky to the bedroom without hesitation. They fell on the bed together, Bucky on top of Steve. The two stayed like that for a while, they shared kisses and basked in the gloriousness of being together and close. Smiles tugged on lips as they looked into the other’s eyes. Dream-Bucky’s eyes were full of adoration. The love he felt for Steve shone deep and burned into Steve’s retinas. Even in a dream, he would never forget the look in his eyes. He never wanted to forget the look in Bucky’s eyes.

 

Eventually, Bucky started kissing Steve again. It gained passion and heat. Soon they were like steamrollers, nothing could stop the path they were headed.

 

Bucky ripped Steve’s shirt off in a furry, helping him up to the pillows. Steve threw one hand into Bucky’s hair and the other went to his back. When the softness of Bucky’s shirt became irritating and unfair to Steve, he used both of his hands to impatiently tug Bucky’s shirt off. Bucky chuckled.

 

“You’re a little impatient, arentcha, Stevie?” Bucky said with an adorably animalistic grin. “Is this what you want?” Bucky shrugged off his shirt. Steve nodded dumbly, eyes wide and pupils blown. Smile only multiplying, as if he found Steve’s want and desire funny.

 

“You’re so cute, baby. You look so good spread out under me.” Steve whined high in his throat. “Huh? You want me to take you apart, Stevie? Want me to do _this_?” Bucky sucked on Steve’s neck, and worked his way up to Steve’s earlobe with kisses to nibble on it. Steve’s breathing quickened and he grabbed at Bucky’s back. Smirking again, Bucky leaned over Steve. He trailed his hand down to the button of Steve’s jeans.

 

“How about this?” Bucky ground the heel of his hand into Steve’s erection. He kneaded at it as if he were and cat and Steve were a blanket. Steve whined again and closed his eyes in bliss. “You like that baby, don’t you?”

 

Steve nodded and whined out a ‘yes.’ “Baby, I haven’t even touched you yet,” Bucky whispered. “Are you going to go crazy? What if I don’t touch you? Huh? What are you gonna do, baby?” Steve just shook his head, beyond words. He wanted Bucky to touch him, but he was almost certain he could get his release without it. He’d had no other people touch him like this, no other person be aroused by his touch as he could feel and hear Bucky was. It was irresistible for Steve. His desire to be attractive and arousing overruled any sense of composer he might have had in his dream. It was just a dream, but in the dream, all he wanted was to be attractive, to be touched, to feel someone else wanting him. Although dreams were just that: dreams. Anyone can be anything they wanted in dreams. Steve wanted to be wanted.

 

Dream-Bucky proved he wanted Steve. The talking was doing wonders to his brain, he couldn’t get enough. He was finding he loved being talked to. Maybe it was Bucky’s voice or maybe the words themselves, probably both, but Steve loved it. Ate it up like apple pie.

 

Which is why he was so confident he could go without Bucky’s touch, and have only his voice guiding him to the edge. His dream felt so real, he thought he might be able to reach out and touch Bucky, just close his eyes and let the sounds and feelings wash over him. Those would guide him to the end, those would help him with his release.

 

Bucky, dream-Bucky, whoever, had other plans.

 

“C’mon, baby, take these off for me?” Steve hurried to comply. His brain was elsewhere, but his body was at least able to comply for a little. He wrangled out of his pants after Bucky leaned back and gave him room. When he was free, Bucky smiled at him in a very predator-like way. It was incredibly arousing. “Such a good boy, Stevie. Listen to me so well, baby.” Steve smiled. He flushed from the praise.

 

Bucky kissed his neck and reached to remove his underwear. Steve closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, both of them were naked and Bucky was working 2 fingers into him.

 

“Feel good, huh? You like that don’t you? I’m so lucky, baby, I’m the first one who's ever got to do this for you. I’m the only one who’s made you feel like this, right baby?” Steve nodded again. He felt like he could do nothing but nod. Bucky made him feel like he was meant to submit. Somewhere along the way of Bucky running his mouth and increasing Steve’s arousal, Bucky was able to fit another finger into Steve.

 

“You ready baby?”

 

“Yes, Bucky, _fuck me_.” Steve was panting and nodding. He was surprised he could even form words in a sentence. Bucky smiled again, this time less predatory. Lining himself up, Bucky pushed in. Steve was, obviously, virgin-tight and Bucky couldn’t hold back a moan.

 

“You’re so tight, baby. You feel so good, Steve.”

 

“Bucky! You feel… I don- just…”

 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s alright. Here, Stevie, just tilt your hips a little- beep, beep, beep-”

 

“Wha? Bucky?”

 

With a jolt, Steve woke up in his bed. He was sweating and the heat between his legs signaled an obvious erection. God, again. More often then not anymore, Steve woke up rock hard and aching, and all of those times had to do with Bucky, or, at least dream-Bucky.

 

Honestly, anymore, Steve couldn’t remember why Bucky and him weren’t having sex. They weren’t even doing much other than making out. Other than exchanging a few handjobs and grinding constantly, him and Bucky weren’t sexually active. Steve thought Bucky was waiting for him, he was the one who wasn’t experienced at all with sex. Steve couldn’t really blame him, he was actually kind of glad that Bucky wasn’t pushing him. On the other hand, being a snail was really killing his dick. Steve didn’t think his right hand had ever been so busy, and if he was right, Bucky was feeling the same.

 

In the light of morning after a sweaty dream, Steve Rogers had an idea. He was going to lose his virginity to Bucky Barnes. And he was going to do it this weekend.

 

~~~~~

 

Steve decided that he wanted to lose his virginity the old fashioned way. Not on his wedding night, but he wanted it to be special and romantic. Candles, lots of foreplay, maybe even rose petals. The whole nine yards. He was even planning a whole night of it, dinner , maybe even dancing (no drinking though). Steve really wanted it to be perfect, even if that was completely unreasonable.

 

He asked Bucky out on Thursday.

 

**S:Hey! Soo… This weekend I was thinking dinner? Maybe do something after?**

 

Steve anxiously waited around for his reply. He tried to get some sketching done. All of the sketches just turned out looking like Bucky. Bucky’s hands, Bucky’s lips, the outline of his cock through his jeans… The usual drawings of a horny art student. It took about an hour for him to respond, in which Steve had made several undetailed drawings of Bucky, most of them sexual in one way or another.

 

**B:Sorry! I was with a client. This weekend sounds good, but I might have to work late Friday so… Saturday? If you have any more date ideas then we can make a day of it?**

 

The prospect of spending the whole day with Bucky made Steve… nervous. Normally, he loved spending time with Bucky. They got along well and Steve honestly thought he loved Bucky. He wanted nothing but to be near Bucky. At the same time, Steve was going to ask Bucky to take his virginity later that night. Steve was also a complete klutz and would probably either have an asthma attack or get punched by someone or something. In the span of a date Steve could do more than enough when he had something nerve-wracking after. Adding an entire day on top? He was bound for disaster.

 

At the same time, Steve wanted to spend more time with Bucky. He wanted a beautiful and romantic day ending in a night of passion. Steve trusted Bucky. He trusted him enough to make him feel good in a situation that was scary. This was just another scary situation, and Steve trusted Bucky enough to make him feel good in this scenario just the same. So he texted back:

 

**S:I’ll be thinking of ideas until then;)**

****  
  


**B:Care to share your thoughts?**

****  
  


**S:I guess it’ll just be a surprise :***

  
  


_One of many_ , Steve thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DONE!!!!!! I'VE FINISHED YAYAYAY!  
> I'll get into long and emotional paragraphs at the end, but for now I just want to say thank you again. All of the kudos and everything are so nice and make me feel a million times better about myself. You're really amazing, all of you, and thank you so so so much. I love all of you.
> 
> Tumblr is still open for everyone anytime, feel free to drop in!


	10. Chapter 10

Steve spent the rest of the night planning the day. He had to factor in things, like the fact he was going to break something if they did more than walking, and even then he wouldn’t make a bet on it. Obviously dinner, but he was thinking someplace casual but with dessert. Maybe a diner with apple pie, like their first date. But in order to get to dinner, he needed to think of something amazing and romantic but also fun and something that didn’t make him look like a nerd or a scared virgin. Or at least did it in a sexy way? Was that even possible? God how did people do this?

Eventually, Steve got so desperate he googled ‘fun date ideas’. At most of them, his face got scrunched and he just _had_ to ask _why_. Go back to school? Get fit on the living room floor? _Drunch_?? No, no, and hell-to-the-no (he needed to stop spending all his free time with Sam). As much as he hated to admit it, it did give him his idea. And, if he did say so himself, it was actually quite brilliant. “Get a little silly” led Steve to the idea of bringing Bucky to an arcade. It didn’t require any hand-eye coordination (or any that could hurt him), it was fun and kind of romantic from the right eyes, and Steve probably couldn’t get hurt doing it. All in all, it wasn’t a bad date idea. But… It just didn’t seem… Right. Steve didn’t know any other way to explain it.

So with his one good idea went his will to keep trying to figure it out. Steve called Sam, Sam came over with pizza. Laying on the couch, the two lazed around while Steve complained and Sam spitballed other ideas. Steve laid on the actual couch, Sam on the floor with a pillow below him.

“Ice cream date?”

“Not long enough.”

“Museum?”

“We did that a week ago.”

“Walk in the park?”

“Sam, it’s like you’re not even trying.”

“To be quite honest, I’m not.”

Steve let out a frustrated groan.

“Movies?”

“ _Sam_! This is supposed to be a special date, not a basic one.”

“I don’t get it, why does it have to be so special?”

Steve blushed and went silent.

“No reason… Just… Almost 2 months of dating.”

“Oh, so it’s _that_ date.”

“What date?”

“You’re gonna have sex, right?”

“W-what? N… N-no!” Steve only stammered and blushed more. He couldn’t handle sex talk about other people, let alone himself. It was embarrassing! He didn’t want Sam to know his… plans with Bucky. Even though Sam didn’t seem to shy away from the topic, Steve didn’t want to. Sam was… Sorta like his older brother. But… not. Sam was Steve’s best friend. Maybe other people were less shy about these things, but Steve wasn’t. Even if he was telling his best friend.

“Fine… Okay I’m going to ask him. It just… I dunno, it feels right. He’s a really good guy, Sam.”

“You act like I don’t know that, bro. He’s great for you! Perfect, even, if that’s something you believe in.”

“Sam, he’s literally my soulmate.”

“Who really believes that anyway?”

“I’m not arguing with you about this. Again.”

Sam chuckled and waved in concent.

“So basically, you want to have a kick ass romantic date and then lose your virginity?”

“That about sums it up, yeah.”

“Sorry, bud. I got nothing.”

Steve heaved a deep sigh. He didn’t know how to go about doing things. Especially this thing, which he was extremely inexperienced in. Why did he call Sam again?

“Well… I don’t know, how did you lose your virginity?”

“Haven’t you heard this story? I could’ve sworn I’ve told you this story.”

Steve thought for a moment. “No, I don’t think I have.”

Sam gave Steve a grin to end all grins. “Well then, you’re in for a wild ride.”

“Okay,” Sam began, “so it was the summer before my senior year. I had this girlfriend, we’d been dating since the beginning of the year, done a few things, y’know, horny teenager stuff,” Steve nodded his assent. He’d felt enough like a horny teenager lately to understand. “So, anyway, it was the summer. We’d gone to a lake for the weekend and told our parents we were camping with our friends. Anyway, we were swimming, starting making out literally in the lake, and… one thing led to another. Boom. My epic tale of virginity loss.”

“That was wild from start to finish.”

“Really?”

“No it was way over hyped.”

“Wow! Okay, Mr. Big-shot. Anyway, the point in the story was we had fun. Maybe it wasn’t the most romantic thing we ever did, but it was consensual and we were in love, or thought we were. It was high school, we didn’t know what we wanted. Point being, do something that’s going to be fun, even if it doesn’t set the mood perfectly. I got the feeling you’re going to figure that out all on your own.” Sam smiled.

Steve had a brilliant idea, suddenly hatched by the wise words of his friend.

“I have the perfect idea.”

~~~~~

“I stayed up until 2 AM planning this date. If it isn’t special enough to you, I don’t know what is,” Steve told Bucky.

“Wow, Steve. You’re setting up some high hopes,” Bucky replied teasingly.

The pair met at noon on Saturday. They hadn’t seen each other all week, and, although it didn’t seem like much, they missed each other.

Steve stopped Bucky by stepping in front of him and pulling him into a hug.

“I missed you,” Steve told Bucky, lifting his chin to lay it on Bucky’s chest to stare up at him.

For a split second, Bucky thought about teasing Steve about it. But then he realized that he missed Steve, too. More than he would like to admit considering it’s only been 7 days since he last saw Steve.

“I missed you, too,” Bucky whispered to Steve. The smile that lit up his face made Bucky’s heart soar. He had a funny feeling in his chest he’d thought for some time now was love. Actually, he was more than sure it was love. Bucky Barnes was in love with Steve Rogers. He didn’t know how to say it, especially out loud and to Steve, but he sure as hell knew he felt it.

Leaning down, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve. Steve responded by surging up and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. In a moment, Bucky made a decision to be as cheesy and weird, but romantic, as possible. He picked Steve up and spun him around, their lips still pressed together. Steve laughed which caused Bucky to follow in suit.

“Did you _really_?”

“I really did.” Bucky smiled. It was infectious. He leaned down once more to kiss Steve.

~~~~~

Steve convinced Sam to let him borrow his car. He didn’t know how to drive, but Bucky did. An hour later they were arriving at Coney Island. Bucky’s eyes got wide and Steve laughed.

“ _This_ is our special date?”

“Hell yeah! Day at an amusement park with my boyfriend? What could be better?”

“I dunno, dinner and a movie sounded pretty nice to me.”

“You’re getting soft already.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mon. Cyclone. You and me.”

Steve looked up at the looming figure with its twists and turns. The rickety coaster looked no worse for wear despite being around since 1927. Even so, the plunging angles and sharp turned with twists and loops made Steve swallow. He hoped Bucky couldn’t hear. As much as the coaster loomed over him and dwarfed Steve in its shadow, Steve was never one to back down from a challenge.

“You’re on,” he said.

They got access to the park, Steve insisting on paying (for the ride at least). He tried to convince Bucky not to go straight to the Cyclone, because he was 95% sure he was going to throw up after riding it. Steve wanted a good date, or at least one that didn’t end in someone vomiting. To be honest, he didn’t know how fantastic a date at an amusement park on a Saturday would go. Obviously it wasn’t going to be the most romantic thing in the world, but Steve liked his idea and thought it would go well. Also, funnel cakes. Steve really wanted some funnel cakes.

They got lucky and were able to go to the park on a day where it was sunny and nice enough for the water rides to run. The pair didn’t plan on getting wet today, though. They were just there for the fun of a semi-local attraction and some amazing rides. Steve had to steer Bucky away from the Cyclone over to the giant slides. They seemed more like something Steve could handle. At the very least he could keep down his breakfast. The slides, indeed, were giant. It was clear they were more of a children’s attraction, but Steve had always loved slides. It required that people rode down on a burlap bag to prevent any burns. The actual side was bright yellow and plastic, and, quite frankly, it was rather tame. Kids did seem to be enjoying it though, because the line Steve and Bucky had to wait in was filled with them. Actually, they were the only adults without kids waiting in line.

“I feel like this makes us seem creepy?” Bucky told Steve. Hanging around children didn’t exactly make them look like outstanding citizens.

“Eh, they’ll get over it. Just because it’s a children’s attraction doesn’t mean adults aren’t allowed.”

“Yeah, but… Some people are kinda starin’.”

Steve looked around. There were a few parents who were looking at them funnily, but most were minding their own business. Steve shrugged.

“We just want to ride the giant slide. There ain’t nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“Leave it to you to pick the thing that will make us look the weirdest first.”

“Sorry, Buck, but I _didn’t_ want to throw up today.”

“You’re _not_ gonna throw up!”

“How do _you_ know?”

Bucky just fixed Steve with a look. It was their turn for the giant yellow slide. ****

 

~~~~~

After their adventures in slides, the boys wandered around the park. Steve promised he _would_ ride the cyclone, but _only_ if it was the last thing they did. His only comfort was the fact that Bucky was driving home.

Their next adventure was to the bumper boats.

They both got strapped in, Bucky in a green tube and Steve in a black one. They were pushed off to the gated pool/pond.

“You’re going down, Rogers.”

“I think they only move to the side,” Steve sassed. Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

“Then you’re going sideways, Rogers.”

“Your villainous threat seems empty, Buck.”

“They’re bumper boats, Steve, not even cars. It’s really hard to sound villainous when I’m literally sitting in a rubber boat. I don’t even have a squirt gun!”

“Not really my problem, Bucky.”

“Next time we should just go paddle boating.”

“You would somehow make that competitive and you know it!”

The two had drifted somewhat apart in the small space alloted. Other boat riders were looking at them funny, but after the slide, they were basically used to it. They weren’t quite yelling across the water-quad, but it was a near thing. Bucky abruptly turned his tube to try to make contact with Steve’s, but ended up smashing into everyone else on the way.

“Your stealth-mode needs some work!” Steve called.

“It’s hard to be stealthy in such an enclosed area!”

“How are you ever going to work a paddle boat with that attitude?”

“Paddle boats aren’t enclosed, dork. They’re free-range.”

“I had no idea they were so much like chickens.”

“Shut up, I’m just hungry.”

“Dork,” Steve muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Bucky to hear. Bucky smiled in reply. They spent the rest of their bumper boat time lightly nudging each other. Steve got one good bounce in, and often they were jostled by others. Both giggled. Quite a lot. They walked off the docks holding hands.

“I fully expect to go paddleboating now,” Bucky stated.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end. Only a few more chapters!  
> Thank you again for reading and leaving kudos. My tumblr is always open!


	11. Chapter 11

For a while after, the couple wandered around the park. They passed a few different rides like the tempest and scrambler. Their hands remained linked. Bucky teased Steve when they crossed a craft station for kids.

“C’mon, Stevie, we might as well lean into it.”

“Bucky, it was a slide, not crafts.”

“Hey, I see that dad who was checking out your ass! We have to at least go do a friendship bracelet.”

“No, Bucky, we can make those at home.”

“But it’ll never be the same.”

Steve rolled his eyes in response.

“Fine,” Bucky replied, sticking up his nose. “Craft corner is out of the question. But we _have_ to ride the carousel.”

“Alright, okay,” Steve said, finally giving in. “We can ride the carousel.” Bucky’s face resembled that of an excited child with a teddy bear. His shoulders got scrunched up and everything, while his face lit up in a bright smile. Steve was sure it was only 30% for show. Bucky loved horses, even the fake kind. He was alike an 8-year-old in that respect. He even yipped out a little “yay!” when Steve said they could go. Steve rolled his eyes a little, but it did give him a good date idea. He was fairly certain Nat knew some people who owned horses.

When they were in sight of the carousel, Bucky sprinted like a kid to a missed parent.

“We have to get the good seats!” He yelled. Steve took it slower, because he knew the ride would be considerably less fun if Steve wasn’t able to breathe during it. Even though he always had his inhaler, he’d rather avoid using it. Especially when he was trying to have a wonderful date and possibly (most likely) lose his virginity after. He’d like to save the heavy breathing for sexual exertion, thank you very much.

Bucky hopped onto a palomino horse and yelled at Steve to hurry up before his spot got taken.

“I’d rather save the physical exhaustion and use of my inhaler for later,” Steve muttered under his breath. On any other day, Bucky might’ve noticed that Steve was muttering to himself, but he was so preoccupied with the carousel that he didn’t even notice. Steve obliged him and smiled as he took his seat on the spotted grey horse beside Bucky. The ride was still filling up with passengers (once again, mostly kids), so Bucky looked over at Steve. He leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Thanks for today,” he whispered with a charming and sweet smile. His face was still so close to Steve’s Bucky could see the freckles on his face. Their noses were almost touching. Steve’s heart was beating fast and he didn’t know why. All he knew was that 3 little words were about to slip out of his mouth, words that maybe Steve wasn’t ready to say. But he was ready to think them, boy was he ever. All he could think about anymore was Bucky. It didn’t even have to be directly related to Bucky. Sometimes he would find himself zoning out in the middle of a conversation or a lecture and thinking about his future. His future with Bucky. Or just about Bucky. Anything and everything that had to do with Bucky.

He’d imagined those words being thrown around more than once. He’s thought about their first time, how they would be face to face and just so _in love_ that they couldn’t stand not saying it right then and there, Bucky slowly rocking into him, or him slowly rocking into Bucky. Steve’s thought about the first time they’d say those words. Maybe they would just spew out in a fight, or be blurted out after a romantic date when they were back to the couch for a make out session. It might be during foreplay, during a movie, while just sitting together enjoying the other’s company.

Steve, however, did not, _ever_ , think he was even _considering_ saying those-3-words to his boyfriend on the carousel at Coney Island while straddling a grey horse with numerous children around.

Yet here they were.

The carousel started up and Steve tried to forget about those words. The ones he really wanted to say. He thought that night would be an opportune time... It would at least be semi-romantic. Or so Steve thought. In his mind, it would be kinda cute. Telling Bucky he loves him before losing his virginity. Or while he’s losing his virginity? Before. Before would most certainly be better.

Bucky looked like a little kid when the carousel started. He let out a little (totally manly) giggle and everything. Steve thought he sounded like Ron Swanson, actually. Bucky kept bouncing slightly and Steve thought he would break the horse.

“Bucky, if you keep bouncing you’re going to break that horse,” Steve chided.

“Thanks, mom.”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly. Bucky leaned halfway off his horse to nuzzle Steve’s nose with eskimo kisses.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled. “You’re going to fall off!”

“Yes, Steve, I’m going to fall off a wooden horse moving 3 miles an hour.”

“Fine. Just fall off, see if I care.”

Steve hatched a brilliant idea to get back at Bucky for how incredibly immature he was being. He slowly lifted his feet up to the horse’s ‘back’ and grabbed onto the pole. “Hey, Buck, watch this,” he called. Steve imitated pulling himself to a standing position on a horse, without actually pulling himself up.

“Steve, no!” Bucky called, sounding genuinely terrified. Steve pretended to fall back down on his ass. When he was firmly planted back in the seat, he let go of the pole and tipped his head back slightly, like he was falling off. Suffice to say, it freaked Bucky out.

“ **Steve**!” Bucky yelled. When he realized Steve wasn’t actually in any danger, his face turned into quite a pout. Steve grinned the whole time, and when Bucky pulled his pouty face, he laughed. Bucky got mad, of course, and chastised Steve. “Steve, that was _not funny_.”

“Oh, c’mon, Buckt,” Steve replied. He was still smiling and he followed up his reply with a lighthearted eye roll. “It was just a joke. You were being an asshat, too, y’know.”

“Steve that nickname is stupid. I still don’t understand it. And yeah, maybe I was being an asshat, but at least I didn’t _almost fall of the damn carousel_.” Bucky was obviously unamused. The ride slowed and the music stopped. Bucky’s expression didn’t turn any more forgiving. Steve looked like he wasn’t fond of Bucky’s behavior, either. They both dismounted from their horses and exited the ride. When they were out of earshot of most people, Steve turned Bucky around to face him. He had been marching forward with quite an angry set to his shoulders. Bucky turned around to face Steve with his lips pressed together and his eyebrows furrowed. This day was not shaping up like Steve had imagined.

“Buck, why are you so upset? I was just joking, I’m fine, look! My arms not bruised and I can breathe fine.”

“Steve, it’s not about you not getting hurt. That was really stupid, you could’ve seriously hurt yourself!”

“Bucky, you were bouncing around like a kid on a sugar high. Another minute of that and the horse would’ve fallen apart.”

“Steve you fuckin’ stood up on the horse!”

“I didn’t even stand up, Bucky.”

“That doesn’t exactly make me feel any better!”

“People do it on real horses all the time. That ride was moving _maybe_ 5 miles an hour. I would’ve gotten a bump on the head, at worst.”

“Steve, that doesn’t make me feel better.”

Steve went up and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. He was still mad, but at least Steve made it a little better.

“I’m sorry that I scared you, Bucky,” Steve said quietly, “but I really am fine. I don’t wanna fight today, we’re supposed to be on a date.” Steve peered up into Bucky’s eyes and laid his chin on Bucky’s chest. Bucky looked down at Steve and wrapped his hands around Steve in return.

“I know, I know. You just scared me thats all. You know I care about you, Stevie.” Bucky gave Steve an eskimo kiss to seal the deal. “C’mon. Funnel cakes are on me.”

“Well, I can’t say no to funnel cakes.”

~~~~~

Funnel cakes in hand, the two decided to wander around again. They didn’t want to go on any rides with food in their bellies, or at least they didn’t want to for a while. Steve was afraid even the slower ones would upset his stomach. Also it delayed them from having to go on the Cyclone, which Steve didn’t want to do even more now that he’d seen it up close in person. He didn’t know if he wanted to go and get it over with or save it for last. Either was he was 90% sure he was going to puke, so it was going to end in disaster. Steve really wanted to try to make it romantic, he had all these ideas in his head, and those couldn’t be easily accomplished on a queasy stomach. Sometimes Steve really hated how sensitive he was, bodily or otherwise.

The couple wasn’t doing much more than talking, just sharing a funnel cake and observing the people. Then, for the first time all day, Steve got excited. His face lit up like a night sky full of stars, his eyes getting wide and bugging out, mouth dropping open in a wide smile. He even started to bounce a little and clap his hands. Bucky, who was holding the funnel cake (and shoveling it into his mouth), looked at Steve quizzically.

“What?” Bucky asked around a mouthful of food.

“Mini golf!” Steve replied excitedly. “I am so going to kick you ass.” Bucky shoved another piece of fried dough and powdered sugar in his mouth.

“You’re on, Stevie.”

~~~~~

“Thanks for paying, Buck,” Steve said as they got their putters and balls. Steve chose a purple ball and Bucky chose a blue one.

“Yeah, Steve, $8 is such a dent in my wallet. I may have to even skip dinner,” Bucky replied with a friendly eyeroll. He knocked his shoulders to Steve when he blushed. “So we never solidified the terms of the bet.” Steve looked slightly nervous at Bucky bringing this up.

“What did you have in mind?” Steve asked, hesitantly. Bucky smiled.

“I win and you have to ride the Cyclone with me.”

Steve’s eyes bugged slightly before rolling.

“Fine. If I win, you have to… Drive me to all my classes for a week.”

“Aww, Stevie, you want a ride to your classes, all you have to do is ask.” Bucky winked. Steve rolled his eyes again. “Alright, alright. Shake on it?”

“I”ll do ya one better.” Steve reached up and pressed his lips to Bucky’s. They pulled away chastly, but Bucky dove in for another, kissing a little harder and a little hotter. Pulling away, they both sighed. Steve bit his lip and walked to the first hole.

Bucky let Steve hit first. The first hole was very basic, just a straight pathway with a slight curve. They both made the par of 2. Next up was just a path with a slight hill. Until the 5th hole, they made the par while they steadily got harder. On the 5th, which consisted of a bridge going over a slight stream, but the bridge didn’t have anything to block the ball from going into the water. They both had to fish their ball out at least 3 times, partly due to the curve of the bridge. Steve ended up beating Bucky on that hole by one stroke. Bucky yelled in frustration.

They steadily got more difficult. The 6th hole had a mini rollercoaster for the ball to go up and then back down to the other side of the green. That had Bucky catching up to Steve again, leaving them tied. Again. 7th hole had a classic 3 tube maneuver, the far left one bringing the ball directly into the hole. Bucky gained another point ahead. 8th was complex, having 2 ramps and a loop-de-loop for the ball to go over and around. Steve gained 2 points on Bucky. The last hole (they only played a 9 hole game) had a 10 foot stretch before a slight cage and a bullseye. The first to get the ball in the bullseye won the game, according to the couple who decided to up the standards for one course (Bucky actually made the bet). After about 5 tries, Bucky started acting like a professional golfer with a driver rather than a New Yorker with a mini golf putter. Eventually it must’ve paid off, because on the 10th try, he got the bullseye. Steve groaned in frustration and fisted his hands in his hair. Bucky threw his hands up in the air and cackled. He did a little victory dance which was little more than slightly-coordinated movements of his hips and arms.

“C’mon Stevie we have to go ride the Cyclone!” Bucky yelled happily as he skipped his way back to return his putter. Steve deposited his ball along the way and worried over throwing up. “You know we have to go now if we want to leave by 6.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Steve grumbled. Although his outward appearance radiated annoyed, Steve was actually nervous. He was seriously bad with roller coasters. Even the small ones scared him.

They meandered their way out of the course and arrived at the Cyclone.

The line was about an hours wait. Bucky said it was actually shorter than usual.

“You should’ve seen it!” He rambled. “Every summer Nat and I would come down on opening day for the summer, the line was never less than 3 hours.”

Steve remained quiet. He didn’t want to wait in this line. He didn’t want to be here at all. Spinning teacups were more his speed.

“Yeah, it sounds thrilling.”

Bucky side-eyed Steve. “What’s wrong, Stevie?” Steve sighed. He didn’t want Bucky to this he was weak, but he really didn’t want to ride this stupid ride. He couldn’t explain why it was such a big deal, honestly. It just… It was. To him, it was.

“I dunno, Buck… I just don’t want to ride this stupid ride.”

“Hey, if it’s that big of a deal, we can go do something else. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not okay with.”

“No it’s just… stupid. I don’t like roller coasters.”

“Have you ever ridden one before?”

“No.”

“Then how can you fully know?”

Steve looked at him for a minute. He was right. Steve didn’t really know.

“I guess… I don’t.”

Bucky angled his body to Steve and leaned on the rails.

“I’ll be there for you to hold onto, and I won’t even make you sit in the front,” Bucky said with a smile and a wink, looking Steve into the eyes. Steve returned the gesture with a small smile and a blush.

“Anything for my best guy,” Steve whispered back.

~~~~~

After roughly an hour, Steve and Bucky were at the front of the line. The Cyclone was just as intimidating from the interior as Steve thought. They took their seats inside the car, comfortable in the middle.

“Ready?” Bucky asked. Steve gulped.

~~~~~

Steve got just outside the building before he puked up the little he had ate. He was right to fear roller coasters.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay yay I'm actually updating whoo! Who would've thought?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates yayay! Next chapter will be the last, technically it's the epilogue. That's where all my gushy remarks will come out. Not sure if it will be up tomorrow or the day after, but...
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos!!!

“Steve, I am _so_ sorry.” Bucky apologized as they made their way to the car. He’d felt very bad about the whole thing really.

 

“It’s fine, Bucky. Not your fault.”

 

“But, yeah it kinda is. I was the one who made you go on that stupid thing. Steve, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Buckt. It’s fine.” His odd nickname got Bucky to crack a smile. Steve followed, although his wasn’t as pretty due to the face that his face and lips had lost a fair amount of color.

 

“Do you want water? Gatorade? We can stop for something.”

 

“Actually, ginger ale sounds pretty nice right about now.” Steve was basically an expert on dealing with sickness, lord knows he’d been through it enough. Ginger ale helped a lot with stuff like this, or so Steve thought. At least more so than gatorade.

 

Steve was actually kind of mad. His whole plan had been ruined. Wooing Bucky, lots and lots of foreplay. Saying “I love you.” It was all basically ruined now, Steve knew Bucky would be worried about him the whole night. Also it was hard to get the mood back after your boyfriend had seen you vomit. And scream. But was it impossible? Steve was fairly certain he would be okay after an hour or so, if he could just convince Bucky to stay the night… His plan might work out after all. A few minor adjustments, maybe, but it would work. As long as he brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash, Steve thought he would be fine. Now he was actually looking forward to it.

 

Things were looking up.

 

Bucky pulled into a 7-11 about 5 minutes away from the park. He came back with 2 bottles of water, a bottle of gatorade (lemon-lime flavored), and a ginger ale. Steve smiled and laughed a little when Bucky got in.

 

“Really Buck? You didn’t need to buy all that.”

 

“Well, I wanted water and what if you changed your mind? It’s a long drive, Stevie.”  
  


“Bucky, it’s like an hour. Honestly, one bottle would have been fine.”

 

Bucky blushed a little. “I just wanted to take care of you,” he said quietly. Steve felt bad. He sighed a little and smiled.

 

“Thank you, Buck,” Steve whispered.

 

~~~~~

 

Steve’s plan worked out well once they got home. They went back to Steve’s place, and Bucky Steve lay his head in Bucky’s lap while they watched a movie. Bucky stroked Steve’s hair soothingly while Steve occasionally took a sip of ginger ale. He even rubbed Steve’s temples. Steve was loose and felt like he could fall asleep right there. It was only 7, Steve could crash for an hour and still be alright. He didn’t sleep much the night before; he was nervous (also planning a ‘perfect’ date didn’t help much).

 

“Y’okay Stevie?”

 

“Mm-hmm. Tired.”

 

“Wanna take a nap?”

 

“Yeah… Wake me up in an hour?”

 

“Of course, Steve.” Steve reached up wit give Bucky a little peck before he dropped back to his lap. Bucky continued to run his hand through Steve’s hair and massage his temples even after Steve fell asleep.

 

True to Steve’s request, Bucky woke him up an hour later. He hated to do it, but Steve did ask. When he woke up, Steve grumbled a little and rolled over so he was face-down on Bucky’s leg.

 

“I hate to move ya, Stevie, but I really gotta piss,” Bucky said. Steve chuckled in his throat and sat up so Bucky could get up. Steve got up so he could go wake himself up a little more. An hour behind schedule, yes, but he still was going on with the plan. Nothing could stop him now. Steve partially knew if he backed down know, he would take another 3 months to work up the nerve to try this again. He was stubborn, he’d been told enough, and he was going to do this tonight.

 

Bucky came back and sat on the couch.

 

“How ya feelin’?” He asked, turning around to see Steve better.

 

“I’m fine now. I think I was just tired and dehydrated. I’m gonna go brush my teeth, my mouth feels gross.” And by ‘brush his teeth’ Steve meant ‘make sure he was presentable to try to have sex with you’. That just happened to include brushing his teeth, so it wasn’t really a lie. “actually, I think I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll make it quick, I promise.”

 

“Okay. Take your time.”

 

Steve tried to relax, get himself clean (really clean), and not make himself dizzy all while rushing through things. Well, not the important things. His hair being washed could wait, but his ass… That bit of him needed to be as clean as could be. So, he took some time away from other thing and geared them more towards that part of him. Steve didn’t exactly know protocall for sex, but he was certain not washing up wouldn’t be sexy.

 

He thought it actually made him look… hot. His hair was wet, and instead of making it look ridiculous, it made it look attractive. After brushing his teeth and biting/picking at his lips all through his shower, his lips were red and a little more plump than normal. On an average day, when Steve saw himself in just a towel, he shied away from the mirror. Not today though. Today he squared his shoulders and looked at himself proudly. So what if his body wasn’t straining with muscles? That didn’t mean he wasn’t attractive. He was attractive, damnit! He had nice facial features and his eyebrows were to _die_ for. Also he’d been told on numerous occasions that he was the nicest guy anyone has ever met. What wasn’t there to love?

 

So, Steve squared his shoulders. He looked himself in the eye after clearing the steam from the mirror, and he told himself that he could do this (quietly so Bucky wouldn’t hear). He repeated himself over and over again until he believed himself, until he was confident enough that he could go out there and seduce Bucky right with the best of them!

 

He smiled at himself in the mirror. He could do this. He was ready.

 

Steve opted to keep the towel instead of clothes it would be easier. He also decided to start in the bedroom rather than just awkwardly try to move things there in the middle. After he went to his bedroom, on the assumption of getting clothes, he called Bucky in.

 

“Yeah, Steve?” Bucky asked, leaning against the frame of the door. His eyes scanned over Steve’s body, and while he was trying to hide it, it was obvious that he liked what he saw.

 

“C’mere,” Steve said, whispered almost. Bucky looked slightly confused, but he walked over to Steve anyway. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed him. Bucky took a moment to catch up, but he enthusiastically got on board. Very enthusiastically.

 

Steve ended up tugging Bucky’s shirt off and running his hands all along Bucky’s torso. He lightly scraped his nails down Bucky’s abs, and Bucky shivered at the feeling, a small groan escaping his throat before he bit his lip to hide it. Steve didn’t try to hide his smile.

 

Bucky sidled up to Steve and pulled him close so they were chest to chest. He ran his hands up and down Steve’s back, stopping just before the towel ended. Steve walked back until he his legs hit the bed, attempting to tug Bucky’s belt and pants loose at the same time. He sat down on the bed and scooted back while Bucky tugged his pants the rest of the way off. Bucky crawled back on top of Steve and they continued to kiss and suck at each other’s mouths. Steve felt like he was vibrating with energy, like he could take over the world. He was as enthusiastic as he could be, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair, running his hands down Bucky’s back and occasionally over his ass if the mood struck, trying to get their bodies as close as they could.

 

“Goddamn, Steve, what’s gotten into you?” Bucky asked, panting. When he broke away to breathe, Steve started attacking his neck, running his tongue over Bucky’s neck and nipping with his teeth. It made Bucky moan and he had to hold himself back from diving in to start worshiping Steve more before he got his answer. Steve was still smiling, lips red and wet and eyes bright and filled with lust.

 

“I’m ready,” he said. Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed for half a second before they shot up.

 

“Oh- you- you mean like… _Ready_ ready?”

 

Steve chuckled. “Yes, like ready ready.” He ran his hands over Bucky’s chest and held his eyes. Bucky looked awed at Steve; like he couldn’t even believe Steve was real, but he was and because of that Bucky loved him so much. steve couldn’t help but think everyone deserved to be looked at like that. Every day of his life, that’s all Steve wanted. To be looked at with love or admiration, be it platonic or not.

 

“O-okay,” Bucky stuttered out. He was still looking at Steve with his expression of wonderment. Steve laughed again.

 

“Okay. So do you want to do something or…?” Steve took on a teasing tone. He knew it drove Bucky crazy.

 

“Yeah… yeah.” Bucky leaned down and continued to kiss Steve. Slow and sweet, it was clear Bucky was trying to make it last. He licked into Steve’s mouth and moved their lips together slowly. Bucky shifted his weight to his forearms so he could be chest to chest with Steve. Steve’s hands were drifting around Bucky’s sides, feeling his defined muscles. Bucky whines into his mouth when Steve hit a ticklish part of his side. Steve chuckles into Bucky’s mouth and bites down on his lip, opening his eyes and and pulling on Bucky’s lip with his teeth. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to sting and make Bucky let out another keen. he attacked Steve’s mouth again with more passion. Soon, the two were grinding up into each other, writhing into the other’s bodies like they were trying to get closer and pull away at the same time. It was like some pleasurable and sensual dance.

 

For a while, that’s all they did. They tried to get a close as possible, grinding against each other with Bucky still clothes in boxers and with a towel still wrapped around Steve’s waist. To Steve, it felt like hours. It could’ve been, for all Steve was aware. Time seemed to stop with Bucky, even more so when he could feel Bucky’s body against his. The contrast was delicious to him. Bucky, all muscular and tattooed with his hair ticking Steve’s shoulders, Steve all skinny and limbs, not quite as skinny as he used to be, but still with a small waist and thin arms. Bucky still found him beautiful. Sometimes, Steve was in awe by that. Awed by the fact that someone could find him beautiful. Tonight he wasn’t. Bucky made him feel better about himself. Bucky made him feel beautiful and handsome and worthy of attention. Especially now, when Bucky was kissing down his body, running his hands down Steve’s pale thighs, making Steve crazy.

 

Bucky trailed his lips over Steve’s neck, between Steve’s nipples, down his sternum and down his treasure trail. He stopped before he got past the towel, but he did unwrap it with his hands after they ran all the way up Steve’s thighs. Kissing back up his chest again, Bucky made Steve flutter under his touch. It was uncanny, how Bucky could process all he knew about Steve’s body to make him weak in the best possible way. Like the way he would spend extra time on Steve’s neck, flicking his tongue out and tracing a circle. Letting his teeth drag along the muscle of his neck for just a flash, allowing his bottom lip to skate against the skin. He worked his way up to suck on Steve’s earlobe, making him moan.

 

Clearly Bucky had learned how to drive Steve mad because he kissed all the way back down Steve’s body, slowly and deliberately. He hit all of Steve’s hot spots, the peaks of his collarbones, the underside of his chest, the end of his ribs. Bucky made sure to trace his tongue along the south side of Steve’s naval. He steered himself away from the place Steve wanted him most, stopping at his hipbone and biting down. Bucky kissed around his thigh for a minute before speaking.

 

“Do you have anything,” he whispered. Steve thought if Bucky felt anything like he did now, he didn’t trust his voice enough not to be scratchy and high pitched. They held eye contact.

 

Steve nodded. “Top drawer,” he whispered back. Steve would have offered to get it, but he was so entranced by Bucky he thought best to sit this one out. Bucky grabbed lube and a condom before returning back to Steve, kissing back to his lips. Once again, Bucky kissed down Steve’s body. He sped it up every so slightly. When he got back down to Steve’s thighs, he grabbed the lube and popped it open. The sound made Steve shiver.

 

Bucky smirked and kissed the underside of Steve’s dick. It made Steve gasp and let out a breath. Bucky smiled wider and let his tongue tickle the skin, just a little. Just enough to make Steve mewl. It took his attention off of Bucky’s hands, if only for a minute. He lubed them up and brought them to Steve’s hole.

 

“When was the last time you did this?” Bucky asked, his voice sounding a little more gravely than normal.

 

“Last time you did, last Sunday I think.” Steve was breathing a little deeper now, not panting but the excitement was getting to him after at least an hour of calmness. Bucky breathed out a sudden breath and tucked his head into Steve’s hip. “What?” Steve asked.

 

“You’re gonna be _so tight_ ,” Bucky breathed out. He bit his lip in a smile, which infectiously spread to Steve. Bucky kissed his hipbone again and started to draw slow circles around Steve’s hole. “So tight,” he muttered.

 

Steve threw his head back a little at the touch to his hole. He’s always been so sensitive in that area, the slightest touch was enough to make him sigh in pleasure. Bucky smiled again and kissed more at the skin under his lips. He sucked a bruise into the skin as he slid his finger into Steve. The first finger was always fine for Steve, so neither were concerned. Bucky had gotten 3 in there without a problem, but Steve always got a little antsy once the time came. Bucky wasn’t quick to comply, and today he was going to make sure Steve was stretched. Properly. Not to brag or anything, but Bucky was bigger than 3 fingers. He was going to make sure Steve was near screaming before he put his dick anywhere near where his fingers were.

 

With just one finger, Steve was already writhing. Not near what Bucky was hoping to get out of him by the end, but enough that his intentions were clear.

 

“You want more, Stevie?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve whined. He nodded his head. Bucky pulled out his finger and put a little more lube on them. He put one back in and worked in another. This was usually where it hurt a little more, Bucky knew from experience. He left his fingers where they were, kissing across Steve’s belly and hip, sucking a few more hickies while he was there. Bucky waited until Steve started moving back on his fingers before moving them himself. Thrusting them in and out a few times, Bucky curled his fingers. Searching for something. When he found it, Steve wildly started writhing. Bucky couldn’t help but smirk and bite down on Steve’s hip, just a little. Steve began thrusting his hips up, thrashing his head about and grasping the sheets in his hands. He sobbed out in pleasure.

 

“Please, please, Bucky, I’m ready,” Steve begged, voice high pitched and wanting. It wasn’t exactly _sexy_ , but it was down right delicious to Bucky. Steve showing how hot Bucky made him, in any way, was arousing.

 

“Nope,” Bucky replied, obnoxiously popping the ‘p’. “I’m makin’ sure you’re good n’ ready, Stevie.” Steve found it rousing whenever Bucky talked more slurred or Brooklyn than normal. He never got very into it, but in the head of the moment sometimes he would revert back to his old ways. It made Steve sigh in pleasure. Bucky climbed up a little bit more to nip at Steve’s sternum and assault his chin. Steve was flushed with desire and was panting. He couldn’t remember feeling this worked up before, but he was sure this wasn’t the longest Bucky and him had ever been at it. Despite the attack on his prostate, he wasn’t close to coming. His body knew it was waiting for Bucky. Steve gasped when Bucky sucked on his necks. He was too far gone to warn him about marks. He didn’t even care; he kind of wanted Bucky to leave a nice round bruise on his neck. Right where everyone could see and know that he belonged to Bucky. He also wanted to leave a matching one on Bucky’s neck. So everyone could see Bucky was his. (Not really. Only in the ‘boyfriend’ type matter; neither of them treated the other like property.) He leaned forward so he could wrap his arms around Bucky. They kissed and kissed for a good minute. Steve worked down to torment the skin at Bucky’s neck. He sucked until Bucky was groaning, then nipped along until he reached his earlobe. Bucky cursed under his breath. He worked his fingers a little faster, stretching a little more to get Steve increasingly hot and bothered. It succeeded. Steve had released his earlobe to latch onto Bucky’s back and moan. He moved his hips more, trying to get Bucky to go faster and deeper. After a while, he was practically riding Bucky’s fingers while the two of them were grouped in an extended hug. It allowed them to be close together and kiss as much as they wanted while Bucky was still fingering Steve.

 

“Please,” Steve whined, voice cracking in between syllables. His pupils were blown wide and his temples were beaded with sweat. “Please,” he stuttered again, whispering.

 

“Love it when you beg me, baby,” Bucky whispered in his ear. Steve moaned again, a little louder this time.

 

“Please, please, Bucky.” Steve was basically sobbing at this point, and Bucky decided to have mercy on him. He couldn’t stand to see his little Stevie in distress for long.

 

“Okay, love, okay,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear. It made Steve cry in relief. Bucky kissed over Steve’s neck as he pulled out his fingers, making Steve gripe at the feeling. “ M’sorry, babe,” Bucky whispered again. He didn’t know where all those pet names were coming from, but Steve wasn’t complaining, and he kind of liked them.

 

“Just get in me, Barnes,” Steve panted as he tilted his neck to give Bucky better access. Bucky chuckled and grumbled about Steve being impatient before switching their positions so Steve was on his back again with Bucky between his legs.

 

Bucky fumbled with the condom and lube. The pressure on his aching dick felt so amazing he couldn’t help giving himself just a few more pumps before leaning back over Steve and lining himself up. Steve smiled excitedly and ran his hands over and across Bucky’s back. Bucky put all his weight on one forearm so he could properly align himself.

 

“You gotta relax, baby,” Bucky said, tense and clearly aroused. “I can’t get in if you don’t let me.”

 

“M’sorry,” Steve muttered. “M’ just nervous.”

 

“Don’t be nervous, Stevie.” Bucky smiled with all his might and comfort. It helped a little. “I’ll take good care of ya.” Steve took a breath and relaxed. He let his shoulders release their tension and tried to will his lower body to do the same. “There ya go,” Bucky said under his breath.

 

He went back to kissing Steve’s neck to try to get him to relax a little bit more. “Tell me if it hurts at all, baby.”

 

“I will,” Steve said quietly. Bucky stopped his ministrations to look Steve in the eye.

 

“I mean it, Steve. Anythin’ feels wrong, you gotta tell me. This ain’t the time to be a tough guy.” Steve noded in assent and Bucky smiled and kissed him again.

 

Bucky rubbed up against Steve. He started to push inside Steve, feeling him stretch around Bucky’s dick. It was amazing. Bucky forgot how much he missed it. Steve was doing a good job of staying relaxed, but he tensed up a little once he started feeling the stretch. Bucky let the head pop inside before he stopped to let Steve adjust for a minute. He was already flushed and starting to sweat from the activity. “It’s okay,” Steve said, “you can keep going.” Bucky took a deep breath and started to push in again. He still went slow and eventually his hips were flushed with Steve’s.

 

“Don’t- just- stay for a second,” Steve panted. He was more flushed now and clearly more flustered.

 

Bucky chuckled. “No objections here. I swear m’gonna blow any second. You’re so _damn tight_ , Steve. Bucky’s exasperation made Steve laugh.

 

“You’re pretty big,” Steve said.

 

“Thanks, doll.” Bucky winked.

 

“Okay, all the nicknamed are a little weird.”

 

“Dunno, babe. Just feelin’ the love I guess.” They both stayed there a few more moments. Bucky leant down to kiss Steve some more while he adjusted.

 

“Okay, okay, you can move, just- slowly, please.” It didn’t really hurt per say, just… Felt like he was being stretched to the breaking point. He really wanted to take it slow so he didn’t get hurt. Regardless, he was going to be feeling it tomorrow, probably wouldn’t being able to sit right for at least a day. It was obviously worth it, but he was kind of looking forward to Bucky doting on him just a little bit.

 

Bucky started by just rolling his hips, not thrusting quite yet, just building up and getting Steve used to the feeling. Even the small movement felt amazing, and Bucky felt bad for how quick me knew he was going to blow his load. Especially considering the fact that Steve was only half-hard now, erection having flagged with the loss of attention. Bucky took to attending to it while he was still able to hold himself up on one hand. He was gradually getting more power and depth, but he was still going slow because… Well, fuck him, but he wanted Steve’s first time to be special. Many people’s first times are awful and leave them regretting it, but Bucky thought Steve deserved an amazing first time considering he was an amazing person. Bucky didn’t want to be the one to turn Steve off to sex, and it really wasn’t bad. The first time was just a little rough sometimes.

 

When Steve was a little more relax and substantially more turned on, Bucky allowed himself to actually thrust. He made sure to go slowly and not just start hammering into Steve. He started to sweat and had to let go of Steve’s dick so he could rest part of his weight on his arm. It allowed him more control and leverage. Steve started moaning once Bucky picked up a little more strength. They started kissing again while Bucky was trying to perfect his angle. It took some adjusting, multiple thrusts, but eventually he found if he got the angle just right and tilted his hips at enough of an angle, Steve would start screaming and thrashing in his arms. They were kissing when Bucky found it, so at first Steve just jerked a little and let out the most dirty yet musical moan Bucky had ever heard. He’d made sure to keep the angle long enough for Steve to toss his head back and more a little more. Eventually he had Steve screaming, and without even realizing it, he’d sped up enough to have Steve holding onto him again.

 

After Steve had started panting again, Bucky slowed himself down. He moved himself far out and back inside, trying not to speed up but still drive into Steve hard enough to have him thrusting back to meet Bucky.

 

“Look so pretty when you’re look like this, baby, all flushed and moaning on my dick.”

 

Through Steve’s pants and gaps, Bucky made out “Jus- just… Don’t _stop_.” It made Bucky smile and try to plunge just a little deeper. It was driving Steve wild.

 

“I won’t baby, I won’t.” Steve let out a sound that was like a wheeze of pleasure. “Hey, Stevie, you okay, baby?” Bucky knew Steve had asthma, and Bucky wasn’t going to let him have an attack while losing his virginity. He stopped thrusting and started looking at Steve. Steve let out a sound like he was dying.

 

“No, no, no. Don’t stop, Bucky, please don’t stop,” he panted out. He grabbed at Bucky’s arms trying to get him going again.

 

“Sweetheart you’ve gotta let me know you’re okay,” Bucky said, seriously but with concern apparent in his voice. He rubbed Steve’s arm up and down. He kissed his neck a few times to try to calm him down.

 

“I’m _fine_! Now _move_ , please.”

 

“Well, when you ask so nicely.” Bucky smirked and went back to kissing Steve. He resumed his thrusts with power but not speed. He started rolling himself in and out, making Steve scream again.

 

Bucky was hitting the spot he wanted, but he wasn’t hitting it as often as he’d like. He moved Steve farther down the bed so his hips were at more of an angel and his legs wrapped higher up around Bucky’s waist. The change in position made it so that Bucky was hitting Steve’s prostate with eerie accuracy. It made Steve scrape his fingers down Bucky’s back. Bucky didn’t mind getting scratched, he wasn’t turned on but it or anything, but hey, sometimes when someone is making you scream you just need to hold onto something. Steve didn’t have long nails so instead of making Bucky grimace it made him smirk and lean back to look at Steve a little better.

 

“Look so pretty, baby,” he muttered. He slowed down just a fraction and started running his lips up and down Steve’s neck.

 

Steve whined Bucky’s name an octave higher than usual. He’d never felt this way before, never experienced such pleasure, let alone with another person. It was beautiful and magical and he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was that this was happening with Bucky, that he could see the color in his boyfriend’s eyes or the way his skin was flushed. The experience was unparalleled.

 

“Bucky,” Steve whined again. “Bucky… M’gonna come, Bucky!” Heat was racing up and down his spine with every thrust, and everywhere Bucky touched him it felt like electricity was cracking between their skin. He could feel the scratch on his neck from where Bucky’s 5 o’clock shadow was scraping back and forth across his sensitive skin. In all his life he’s never imagine that would turn him on as much as it did. No one had a single finger on his dick and yet he’d still felt like he could come without it, without a touch at all. The blood throbbed in his veins, into his cock, through the bruises scattering his skin, even in his fingertips. His throat felt sore and dry from screaming in pleasure, and he was sweating with the intense sensations filling his head and running through his body. He rasp Bucky’s name again.

 

“Okay, sweetheart, it’s okay doll, it’s fine. Go ahead, baby, you can come.” Bucky maneuvered himself onto one forearm so he could stroke Steve through his orgasm. As soon as Bucky started pumping his hands Steve screamed again and thrust his hips up one more time. He shot out come all over his stomach, all the way up to his chest. Bucky looked on in awe and stroked Steve through it until he was panting and coming down from his high. When he was too sensitive, he waved Bucky’s hand off.

 

As soon as Steve was finished coming down, Bucky pulled out (Steve winced slightly, Bucky apologized) and yanked off the condom. He jerked himself while he was still hovering above Steve. Steve stroked his chest while Bucky grunted and moved his hand quickly over his dick. Bucky panted and spat out a ‘fuck!’ when he came all over Steve’s chest, making even more of a mess of it. He stayed over Steve until his high let up enough that he dropped down, his body draped over Steve’s stomach and his head landing just to the side of Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair to try to soothe him. Bucky groaned in return.

“You sure do think of a lot of pet names when you’re having sex,” Steve told him. Bucky chortled and rolled over so he was spread more across Steve’s legs. Their combined come got spread all over Bucky’s stomach.

 

“Yeah, I noticed.”

 

“It’s kinda cute.” Bucky laughed again and ran a hand across his face and through his hair.

 

“I dunno, it just kinda comes out.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Steve whispered. Bucky situated himself so they were looking into each other’s eyes, or at least for a moment. Steve made a face at Bucky.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sticky,” Steve said in the tone of 3-year-old. It made Bucky laugh from his gut and play with his hair again. “You just got come in your hair,” Steve informed him.

 

“Shit,” Bucky hissed. “All the more reason to take a shower.”

 

“Wait- Bucky. I have to tell you something,” Steve said.

 

“Anything, Stevie.”

 

Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes. They were playful and carefree, his expression relaxed. He looked at Steve as if he hung the stars and carved the moon.

 

“I love you.” Steve said it so quietly he thought Bucky might not have heard. He clearly had when his face lit up and a dazzling smile, reaching his eyes and his forehead and somehow even his hair.

 

“I love you, too.” Bucky hopped onto Steve again and kissed him until they were both breathless.

 

“Shower?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded.

 

They continued to cuddle for another 5 minutes anyway.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“ **Bucky**!” Steve yelled. “ **Your cat is whining**!”

 

“I don’t think it’s whining,” Bucky said, stepping out of the steaming bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. “When it’s a cat I’m, like, 90% sure its meowing.

 

“Regardless, they’re making noise.”

 

“Cats generally do that, yes.”

 

Steve shot him a look. “ _Bucky_ ,” he chastised.

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll feed her, I’ll feed her.”

 

“I still can’t believe you got a cat.”

 

“Hey, I said I would. You were there when I picker her out, why’re you whining?”

 

“Because I thought it would be more playful.”

 

“Well there’s always her brother.”

 

“ _Why_ did you get 2 cats again?”

 

“It was kinda like a buy-one-get-one-free, but with love. And hair.”

 

“Shoulda gotten a sphynx.”

 

“Steve, they were 2 grand. And these little ones needed homes.”

 

“But _my_ home?”

 

“You’ve lived with them for a year now, I see you cuddling. Don’t pretend like you don’t.”

 

“Why did I agree to move in with you?” Steve sighed, falling dramatically onto the couch and throwing an arm over his face. Bucky walked up to him and kissed his forehead.

 

“Because you love me,” Bucky said. Steve peeked out from under his arm.

 

“Yeah, I guess that makes it all worth it, huh?”

 

Bucky laughed, shrugged, and went to go feed his cats-- _their_ cats.

 

~~~~~

 

“ _Damn_ , Stevie.” Bucky panted. The two of them were coated in sweat and flushed red. Even after over a year together, they still couldn’t stop jumping each other when they were alone. It was a wonder the cats got fed at all, really.

 

Steve rolled over so that he could scratch Bucky’s chest hair. He still found Bucky’s body hair interesting, and Bucky still didn’t care about Steve’s lack of hair. Steve had mostly gotten over it, but he still wished he could grow a beard like Bucky. They started kissing, lightly and non-sexually. The cat started meowing.

 

“I’m surprised they let us have that,” Bucky muttered.

 

“You just _had_ to choose the 2 with the loudest meows and the most demanding personality.”

 

“Hey, hey. _We_ chose the 2 with the loudest meows and the most demanding personality, thank you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, spread the blame see if it helps.” One of the cats let out another ear splitting noise, not necessarily a meow.

 

“What do you think it is now?”

 

“That sounds like Felix, so it’s probably food.”

 

“Does he ever meow for anything else?”

 

“Mmm… Not really. Lily will meow for attention.” Af if on cue, a calico cat jumped up on the bed and padded over Bucky’s bare chest, butting her head into his chest for attention.

 

“I thought we shut the door,” Steve said, slightly alarmed. Bucky looked up at the slightly ajar door to their room.

 

“Guess we didn’t do a good job of it.” Steve layed back down and gave the kitty some lovin’, before Felix jumped up on the bed and meowed, demanding food. Steve meowed back, trying to match the pitch and volume. The cat just continued to meow back, Steve copying. Lily laid down on Bucky’s chest and purred as he stroked over her fur. Felix walked up to Steve and meowed again in his face, a little quieter, then he walked in a circle a few times before lying down in between Steve and Bucky, curling into himself and giving the couple the dirty eye. He was a dark grey color with eyes that were bright green. His feet had little white paws, and Steve had to fight Bucky not to name him Socks. (Not that Felix was all that better, honestly, but Steve could live with it.)

 

“Is it wrong to cuddle with cats whilst naked?” Steve asked.

 

“Why so many questions?” Bucky asked back.

 

“Many things are on my mind.”

 

“What could possibly be on your mind?”

 

“ _Things_.”

 

Bucky chuckled. “I doubt the cats care,” he muttered. Steve shrugged.

 

“Nothing they haven’t seen before.”

 

“Okay that wasn’t _my_ fault!”

 

“ _Bucky_ , it was mid-sex! _Above the covers_!” Bucky waved his hand.

 

“Remember the elephants? People watched during that, I’m sure the cats have seen worse.” Steve sighed as if in defeat.

 

“We argue like an old married couple,” Steve muttered.

 

“We’re preparing for the future,” Bucky replied, matter-of-factly with a snort and a big smile to Steve at the end.

 

~~~~~

 

Years later and Steve still couldn’t believe it. He was marrying the guy of his dreams. His literal soulmate.

 

Over the past few months with all the planning and what not, Steve had had to stop and take a breath to appreciate everything in his life that was going right more than once. Yes, wedding planning was extremely stressful, but at the end of the day, he knew he would be happy getting married at the tattoo shop for all he cared. All that really mattered was that when he went to sleep tonight, he would be married to Bucky. (He was also secretly hoping for some insane wedding-night sex, but he’ll take what he can get.)

 

Bucky on the other hand was freaking out. His tux wasn’t perfect, his hair was frizzy and untamed, and he spilt some shoe polish on the carpet. This morning was not going as planned. He needed a shot. Or 2. There was a pre-wedding rule about that, right? One? He didn’t know but he needed one regardless.

 

Natasha and Clint came in the room as Bucky was frustratedly pulling at his hair.

 

“Barnes, no! Quit!” Natasha yelled, as if Bucky were a dog. “You’re going to mess up your hair.”

 

“That’s the last thing I’m worried about,” Bucky lied (it was all he was thinking about).

 

Natasha gave him a pointed look. “I know you, and I know that’s not true. Now, come here. Where is your hair gel and a comb?” Bucky pointed out the items on the table near the mirror. The couple had chosen a hotel for their ceremony and reception, a really classy one that neither had ever had the money to stay at before. They put them up in rooms for the night, the whole ‘don’t see the spouse the day before the wedding’ fiasco. The wedding was in an hour and Bucky was basically ready. Physically, of course, mentally he was not ready. Not ready at all.

 

Bucky sat down so his back was to the mirror, and Natasha started working.

 

“So are ya nervous?” Clint asked.

 

Bucky shot him an irritated look. “No, Clint, I was just ripping out my hair because I’m excited.”

 

“Sheesh, someone is not in a good mood. You’d think your wedding day would have you more calm and collected.”

 

“I am the exact opposite of calm and collected.”  
  


“Steve is calm and collected.”

 

“If you hadn’t noticed, Barton, I’m not Steve.”

 

“Hey, you two, be civil. Clint, be nice, it’s Barnes’ wedding day.” Natasha said, still fixing Bucky’s hair.

 

“I am so not ready for this,” Bucky muttered. If Natasha wasn’t there, he would be ripping his hair out. He’d be bald by the time he got to the alter. (Not a literal alter, they weren’t religious.)

 

“You are so ready for this,” Natasha shot back. She stopped fussing with his hair and looked into his eyes. “You love Steve.” She whispered. “You love him more than you love anything. He’s your world and the light of your life. Yeah, it’s scary, and yeah, maybe everything isn't going right. But does it matter? You’re marrying the man you love. Thats enough. He’s enough.” Bucky took a deep breath and remembered a lot of things about the last few years with Steve. He remembered their first date, their first time having sex, the first tattoo he gave Steve, the first tattoo he got designed by Steve. He remembered going to get their cats and hunting for an apartment together. He remembered when he proposed to Steve and Steve got mad because he’s also been thinking about proposing, he had the ring hidden and everything, but Bucky beat him to it. He remembered crying on the couch with Steve because they were both so happy that they got to spend the rest of their lives together. Everything. He remembered everything, like the little moments. The mornings in bed, the late nights on the couch, the soft fingers threaded with his or the little dinners together. The times where they laughed so hard they cried, or the fights and arguments that made them actually cry. The one time they’d both gotten so mad at each other that Steve had walked out the door and Bucky ran himself to hysterics thinking he wasn’t coming back. Wrapping Steve up and crying with muttered apologies for an hour after he came back.

 

All the ups and downs of their relationship. Bucky thought of all of them, and he could feel the tears in his eyes by the time he was finished. He was smiling like a lunatic. He wiped the tears out from his eyes, which were red and puffy.

 

“Oh look, another thing I have to fix,” Nat joked. Bucky nudged her with his shoulder and she patted him on the shoulder before giving him a hug. “I’m really happy for you,” she whispered.

 

“Thanks, Nat,” Bucky replied. He wanted to stop all of this sappy talk ASAP, because he really didn’t want to use up all his tears. When he got up there, with Steve standing beside him, having to recite his love to Steve… Bucky would be surprised if he could get a sentence out without bursting to tears.

 

“As best man,” Clint started, “I think I’m due for a toast.”

 

“We’re both the best man, dumbass,” Natasha said lovingly.

 

“Also you’re supposed to do the toast _in front of people_.”

 

“Don’t get snippy with me, Barnes.” Clint shot Bucky a look. “I could recall the one time you called me on the phone in hysterics because you thought Steve was breaking up with you.”

 

“He hadn’t talked to me in 3 days!”

 

“He was _sick_. He hadn’t gotten out of bed in those 3 days.” Bucky rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. “Anyways, toast. For you.”

 

“This isn’t getting you out of public speaking,” Bucky accused.

 

“Nat and I will both be doing the public speaking. _Now my toast_ -”

 

“Yeah, yeah, carry on…”

 

“Barnes, Bucky, I’ve known you for years. We’ve had our good times and bad, as you know…”

 

“Clint, I’m 90% sure we’ve only had one fight?”

 

“Will you let me finish, Barnes?” Bucky nodded and waved him on. “I just wanted to say that I’m really happy for you, man. You… You’ve been the best friend I could’ve hoped for, and you were there for me in all the important moments in my life. I’m really glad that I get to be there for this one in yours.”

 

Nat passed out flutes of scotch (only half full). “Cheers!” She sang. Bucky and Clint echoed and down their drinks.

 

“You are _not_ going to turn my wedding day into a drinking competition, Natasha.”

 

“Fingers crossed, Barnes. Fingers crossed.”

 

~~~~~

 

Steve on the other hand, was with his best man. His hair was fine, his suit was perfect, and he was just starting to feel the nerves.

 

“How’re you feelin’, man?” Sam asked.

 

“Good. Not as nervous as I thought I’d be, honestly.”

 

“Good, that’s good. Now, we need to have a little talk.”

 

“Oh god no…”

 

“When 2 people love each other very much-”

 

“You are _not_ trying to give me the birds and bees talk right now.”

 

Sam cracked up laughing. “I’m just joking. I have faith you know what to do.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Anyways, best man duties. Toast time.”

 

“I thought the best man did that in public?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I will. All 3 of us agreed to a pep-talk toast and a public toast.”

 

“I would kill to hear Clint’s…”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get the play by play later.”

 

Steve snorted. “Hit me with your best shot.”

 

“I’ve known you for a long time, Steve. And I’ve seen you in many relationships. I always considered myself your left hand man, y’know, for reasons.”

 

“I’m never running again,” Steve muttered. Sam laughed and slapped his knee.

 

“ _But_ , I’m proud to say that today your left hand is going to Bucky. I know you’ve been through a lot with him, and I have to admit at first I was wary of him. Y’know what, though? He’s a good man. I can see the 2 of you together for life. Ya’ll ‘re solid. After a few months, I knew you were going places. Admittedly, I never knew you’d end up here, but, hey. All's well ends well, right?” They both nodded their heads and sat in silence for a minute. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m proud of you. Both of you. You guys have toughed it out through some bumps, but you came out on the other side. I’m happy to be handing the torch of your left hand man over to him.”

 

Steve smiled. “Thanks, Sam. That was- that was really nice.”

 

“However… Right hand man position is always open…” Steve shook his head and laughed. “Cheers.”

 

“Cheers.” Steve swallowed his drink and made a face. “Tequila, Sam, really!?”

 

~~~~~

 

Bucky and Steve had decided that they wanted to walk each other down the aisle. They were the other’s best guy, so it was only fitting, right?

 

Nat and Clint were walking together, and Sam was walking Steve’s mother. Sam insisted on having flowers to hold.

 

They met up outside the door before the service. Both of them oogled the other for a minute before gushing about how great their soon-to-be spouse looked. Their words collided with the others, overlapping. They both stopped and laughed before hugging.

 

“You look amazing, Stevie,” Bucky whispered. He was fighting back tears and was glad Steve wasn’t looking at him for a minute.

 

“Thanks, Buck. You too.” Steve was fighting back the same tears as they were ushered into the room and down the aisle. Rather than linking arms, they linked fingers and held on for dear life.

 

Steve’s friend Bruce had agreed to say the service because he was ordained and happy to wed his 2 friends. Neither of the boys could remember much else about the service but the vows and being able to kiss. Everything else sort of… Tuned out.

 

Steve said his vows first. He unfolded a few notecards and cleared his throat.

 

“Bucky… You’re my best friend. I know it’s been a competition for the past few years with Sam, but I have to say you are. I’m the luckiest man alive to be able to have someone who loves me and… and cares for me as much as you. I… I don’t really know how to express myself with words, you know that. I’m not good with them, but I do know even if I was good with them, no words in any language could describe how much I love you. You’ve always been it for me, you’re the endgame. I… I’m with ya ‘til the end of the line, Buck.”

 

Bucky teared up by the first sentence, and had tears rolling down his cheeks by the 3rd. He didn’t think he was going to be able to keep it together.

 

Bucky took a deep breath and tried to articulate his thoughts into words.

 

“Steve… I-I love you. I’d never felt love like this until I met you. You make me want to… Go shout from the rooftops that I love you and… Wow this is the most cliche thing I’ve ever said, but, you make me want to be a better man. You make me wonder what I ever did to deserve someone like you, because I know I don’t. I could save a million cats from burning houses and I still wouldn’t feel like I deserve you enough. Even after 5 years I can’t believe you love me, that you accept me for who I am and who I will become. You’re the best support system anyone could ask for, and I feel so lucky that I get to call you my best friend. I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, even if the line leads us through loops and dips and pivots. I love you, Stevie.”

 

Bucky wondered to himself if it was wrong that he felt relieved that Steve was crying. At least he wouldn’t be the only one. Actually, he could see many people from the corner of his eye wiping at their own. Mrs. Rogers had a tissue and puffy eyes, and he could see Sam wiping a few from under his eyes. He almost considered turning back to see if Nat and Clint looked the same, but nothing could be more complete than looking at Steve. He’d give up seeing Nat cry 100 times if it meant he could have one last kiss with Steve. It hadn’t really hit him yet that he wasn’t going to have to think about it anymore, Steve was his. Steve was with him until the end of the line.

 

Bruce finished off the ceremony, and they kissed, sealing the deal, tradition wise. They walked back to the cheers of their friends and family, a few flower petals being thrown their way. Outside the door they signed the official papers and were legally married.

 

~~~~~

 

The reception was more wild than either had been expecting.  Nat quickly broke out the vodka, Sam the assortment of other alcohols. Clint just stood there shaking his head, but didn’t protest once the drinks were in hand.

 

Things really started getting rowdy once Sam broke out the champagne. He wasted a whole bottle because he decided he had to shake it and pop the cork so bubbly liquid spewed everywhere.

 

“This is why I insisted on wood floors,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear. Both of them were looking on in amused horror. Instead of being a normal best man, he finished his toast with a pop and a splash rather than a clink.

 

“I guess we both have some interesting friends,” Bucky retorted, looking over at where Nat had decided it would be funny to make Clint try to walk in a straight line after downing at least 5 shots. Natasha was videotaping the whole thing.

 

“More strobe lights and some louder, more electronic music and our wedding reception would be a rave.”

 

“Cheers.” Bucky lifted up his glass and they toasted. They both giggled a little when Clint fell over because he neglected to avoid the puddle of champagne Sam had left in his wake.

 

As the party raged on and everyone got more and more drunk (with a break for dinner), it was time to cut the cake.

 

Now, by this time, Steve and Bucky were rather inebriated themselves. They really weren’t trying to make a mess, but…

 

Sam was filming, or at least trying to. What was almost more funny than Steve and Bucky was Sam cackling and commentating in the background.

 

The happy couple had decided to do the more challenging thing and try to feed the cake simultaneously. Bucky ended up laughing and then hiccuping, then tripping forward, effectively smearing Steve’s face with cake. In the shock of his face being filled with cake, Steve jerked his hand and kindly matched Bucky’s face to his sugary demise. None of the cake actually got into their mouths, at least not until it was on plates.

 

The reception didn’t really last much longer. Everyone was suitably drunk and it was nearing 11 by the time dessert was finished. Bucky and Steve saw all of their guests off and then themselves took a car to the hotel they were staying the night at. Their honeymoon was to a small island off the coast of Florida. Neither really enjoyed humidity, but the beach and secluded space sounded good enough to them.

 

They got back to their hotel room and sat down their bags.

 

“So… Do you wanna watch Parks and Rec and make out?” Bucky asked once they sat down on the bed.

 

“You know me so well,” Steve said with a smile.

 

~~~~~

 

They both got their wild wedding night of sex. Actually, they got a wonderful honeymoon week of sex, and learned a lot about each other, surprisingly. For instance, Steve was really ticklish on his ribs when pressed against with the right pressure. Bucky really didn’t like the humidity. It made his hair frizzy.

 

~~~~~

 

A week after their honeymoon, Steve came home from his temp job. He’d been working there for about 3 months, and he really didn’t like it. It was just a temporary job until Steve could get his post-college things figured out (he’d also done that directly after college, but had just been job hopping for money since. Bucky didn’t really like it). Bucky was in the kitchen making dinner. He greeted Steve with a domestic “Hey, honey. How was work?”

 

Steve sat down and tugged on his shirt collar, face puzzled in thought.

 

“Bucky?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, Stevie?”

 

“I wanna quit my job.”

 

“Okay. You know I’ll support you in whatever you decide.”

 

“Bucky,” he said again.

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“I have no idea what I want to do with my life.”

 

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret, Stevie.” Bucky waited until Steve made eye contact with him. Steve’s face looked like a kicked puppy. “None of us know what we want to do with our lives.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Thank you, Bucky,” Steve whispered later that night when they were cuddled in bed together.

 

“For what?” Bucky asked.

 

“Everything.”

 

“Stevie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Steve chuckled a little.

 

“Loving me. Caring for me. Being patient with me. Taking care of me when I’m sick, hugging me when I’m sad, stroking my hair when I’m stressed and talking me down when I’m mad. You’re my best guy.”

 

“Don’t get all sappy on me, Barnes.” They both laughed. “Bucky?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“For what it’s worth, you’re welcome. And I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

  
~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay. This is the end. For real.  
> No more apologizing for being trash and not updating, no more silly little dates and badly written smut. You have reached the end.  
> Thank you. Thank you so so so much for reading my 35k words of these two idiots falling in love. I can't really express my gratitude in words but just thank you. Thank you for leaving kudos or comments or subscribing. Thank you for coming onto my tumblr and saying hi. Thank you for telling me what you do and don't like about this story, it means more than you could ever know.  
> Anyway! Enjoy the epilogue and do know that my fanmail and askbox is always open. Even if it has nothing to do with SteveBucky, come and talk to me. Thank you one more time!!

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for the story is credited to [ yaymaguci](http://yaymaguchi.tumblr.com/) with the link to the text post in the summary.  
> I also used [ this text post](http://howdoyou-write.tumblr.com/post/114100799303/onlyblackgirl-koenigs-spooky-drums)  
> and [ this one.](http://localantagonist.tumblr.com/post/98336180125/my-favorite-college-experience-is-when-i-had-a-7am)  
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I AM BEING OFFENSIVE! Specifically the acrylic painting thing. It was mostly just Steve talking about his feelings and slightly rambling, but if it is mean or demeaning I will not hesitate to remove it. I am not a visual artist by any mean, and have no idea what it is like. I do appreciate all the hard work they do and all the joy and beauty they bring to the world. Please let me know! Being uninformed is not an excuse. 
> 
> Title from a Motion City Soundrack song.
> 
> My Tumblr is [ here](howdoyou-write.tumblr.com)  
> Please do let me know if you notice any errors or inconsistencies?


End file.
